


you text that boy sometimes (must be more than three times)

by wclfstcr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, More tags will be added as the story progresses, Muggle AU, Past Child Abuse, Slow Burn, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Texting, Unsolicited Dick Pics, au where all use interent slang lmao, au where remus isn't an uptight bitch, both are dumb gays, but its cool, face reveal stuff, he failed, mentions of abuse, not kinkshaming 😔🙏, peter tried to be a good wingman, remus & peter have prank wars more than james & sirius fight me on this, remus is horny, remus lupin and mornings do not go well, sirius has obsession with having the last word, sirius is punk rock u can't change his mind, sirius needs to???? chill, slughorn lmfao man, texting au, texting fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-03-06 15:45:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18854122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wclfstcr/pseuds/wclfstcr
Summary: unknown number (9.18pm):*image*remus (9.20pm):WHY DO YOU HAVE SO MANY PICTURES OF YOUR PRICK PLEASE FUCKING STOPunknown number (9.21pm):??? u fucking asked ??remus (9.22pm):WHEN HAVE I EVER ASKED YOU TO SEND ME DICK PICSorthe one where remus receives anonymous dick pics





	1. misunderstandings & introductions

**Author's Note:**

> title is from the song tootimetootimetootime by the 1975 (my favs)
> 
> also i'm sure where i was going with this it just sort of happened,,

_wednesday, october fifth_

 

 **unknown number (9.01pm):** *image*

 **remus (9.14pm):** wtf 

 **unknown number (9.16pm):** *image*

 **remus (9.17pm):** stop

 **unknown number (9.17pm):** *image*

 **remus (9.17pm):** why are you sending me that pls stop

 **unknown number (9.18pm):** *image*

 **unknown number (9.18pm):** *image*

 **remus (9.20pm):** WHY DO YOU HAVE SO MANY PICTURES OF YOUR PRICK PLEASE FUCKING STOP

 **unknown number (9.21pm):** ??? u fucking asked ??

 **remus (9.22pm):** WHEN HAVE I EVER ASKED YOU TO SEND ME DICK PICS

 **unknown number (9.22pm):** u wrote ur number in one of the bathroom stalls in hagrids pub asking ppl to send u dick pics bc ur questioning ur sexuality and who am i to say no to that

 **remus (9.23pm):** oh my fucking god that wasn't me that was my shithead of a friend i'm gonna kill him

 **unknown number (9.24pm):** oh

 **unknown number (9.24pm):** oH

 **unknown number (9.24pm):** oh my god i sent u unsolicited dick pics oh my god im so sorry fuck im

 **remus (9.25pm):** jdjsjs yeAh

 **unknown number (9.25pm):** really im so sorry i,,, i am Really hating myself for this

 **remus (9.25pm):** it's okay,, i mean, it's okay as okay it can be

 **remus  (9.26pm):** it's really not ur fault mate it was an honest mistake

 **unknown number (9.27pm):** still feel shitty about it

 **remus (9.27pm):** yeah uh also i'm not 'questioning'

 **unknown number (9.27pm):** oh my god i sent unsolicited dick pics to a straight boy im gonna kill myself what the fuck

 **remus (9.28pm):** oh dear i sjsksks i meant,, i'm bi,,, like bisexual

 **unknown number (9.30pm):** oh so the dick pics helped

 **remus (9.32pm):** nO they didn't i was already aware of my sexuality, thanks very much

 **unknown number (9.33pm):** whatever u say, lover boy

 **remus (9.34pm):** pls fuck off & don't call me that i will turn in ur unsolicited dick pics to the police

 **unknown number (9.35pm):** ur too mean

 **remus (9.35pm):** getting butthurt now are u?? wouldn't blame u,, ur prick looking that and all

 **unknown number (9.36pm):** OI WATCH WHAT U SAY ABOUT MY PRICK ITS FUCKING FANTASTIC 

 **remus (9.36pm):** ur officially saved in my contacts as dick pic boi

 **dick pic boi (9.37pm):** i fuckin hate u

 **dick pic boi (9.37pm):** give me my dick pics back

 **remus (9.37pm):** nope,, i've saved them for the wank bank

 **dick pic boi (9.38pm):** liar u just want to use it as means of blackmailing dont u

 **remus (9.40pm):** u know me so well 

 **remus (9.40pm):** also go away i,,, unlike others,, tend to spend my wednesday nights studying for the test i have the other day instead of sending dick pics to unaware boys

 **dick pic boi (9.43pm):** i saID I WAS SORRY

 **remus (9.43pm):** jdjsjs just messing with u see u later dick pic boi

 **dick pic boi (9.43pm):** fuck u and uh good luck on that test

 **remus (9.44pm):** thank u

 **dick pic boi (9.44pm):** xx

 

_thursday, october sixth_

 

 **dick pic boi (5.34pm):** why would ur friend do that tho

 **remus (5.45pm):** do what? and hello to you, too

 **dick pic boi (5.55pm):** hello

 **dick pic boi (5.55pm):** write ur number on the bathroom stall and all that

 **remus (5.56pm):** sh he's an arsehole is why

 **remus (5.56pm):** also he thinks i need to get laid

 **dick pic boi (5.57pm):** whys that

 **dick pic boi (5.57pm):** also,, ;)

 **remus (5.57pm):** what,,, what does that wink face insinuate

 **dick pic boi (5.58pm):** dodging questions ?? not very hercules of u

 **remus (5.58pm):** sending unsolicited nudes ?? not very hercules of u 

 **remus (5.58pm):** tbh actually that's Very hercules of u

 **dick pic boi (6.00pm):** into greek mythology?

 **remus (6.05pm):** very,,, tho my mum is into roman mythology more

 **dick pic boi (6.06pm):** ah,, whos ur fav greek hero then

 **remus (6.07pm):** odysseus is the best greek hero u may fight me on this

 **dick pic boi (6.07pm):** i most certainly will fight u for achilles is the greatest greek hero there ever was

 **remus (6.08pm):** he's only ever relevant bc of his strength and invulnerability which he only has bc he was dipped into the river styx

 **dick pic boi (6.08pm):** odysseus stayed at calypsos island for nine whole fucking years

 **remus (6.10pm):** do u blame him calypso was a manipulative bitch

 **dick pic boi (6.17pm):** yea she kinda was,, tho i dont blame her,, she had to endure the punishment her father atlas was supposed to receive which was unfair

 **remus (6.23pm):** ok true zeus didn't have to be a dick to her like that

 **dick pic boi (6.24pm):** my parents are so into greek mythology im named after a greek god 

 **remus (6.25pm):** omg that's shit,, my mums mad about roman mythology & named me after a roman hero,,,, well sort of 

 **remus (6.25pm):** i'm the hero who got killed by his own brother & i don't even have a brother

 **dick pic boi (6.26pm):** omg,,, that sucks lmfao wtf

 **dick pic boi (6.26pm):** but im no one to talk my name literally means 'the scorcher'

 **remus (6.27pm):** that's shitty

 **remus (6.29pm):** what is ur name tho

 **dick pic boi (6.29pm):** wouldnt u wanna know love ;)

 **remus (6.29pm):** i deserve the right to know ur name now that you've accosted me with your nudes

 **dick pic boi (6.30pm):** IT WAS A MISTAKE U SAID SO URSELF STOP IT

 **remus (6.31pm):** SJSJJS

 **dick pic boi (6.31pm):** my name is a variation of seirios

 **remus (6.32pm):** the star god?

 **dick pic boi (6.33pm):** yeah dog-star god yes

 **dick pic boi (6.33pm):** the brightest star of the canis major constellation

 **dick pic boi (6.33pm):** the faithful dog of icarus

 **remus (6.34pm):** wait omg is ur name sirius??

 **sirius (6.34pm):** no 

 **sirius (6.34pm):**...yes

 **remus (6.35pm):** i can already imagine the amount of puns

 **sirius (6.36pm):** i still havent heard the end of it

 **sirius (6.36pm):** alright now whats ur name then 

 **remus (6.37pm):** guess

 **sirius (6.38pm):** the only fratricides in roman mythology is romulus and remus

 **sirius (6.38pm):** wait romulus killed remus

 **sirius (6.39pm):** oh shit remus

 **sirius (6.39pm):** w o l f  b o y

 **remus (6.40pm):** no

 **sirius (6.40pm):** oh yes

 **remus (6.41pm):** i will personally track u down & eat u alive

 **sirius (6.41pm):** lucky thats a kink of mine

 **remus (6.43pm):** die

 **sirius (6.43pm):** gladly,,

 **sirius (6.44pm):** how was ur test

 **remus (6.44pm):** oh u remembered uh it was okay,, i think i did fairly well

 **sirius (6.45pm):** im sure u did absolutely amazing wolfie

 **sirius (6.45pm):** also i gtg prongs is screaming @ me

 **remus (6.45pm):** see u

 **sirius (6.45pm):** xx

 

 


	2. friendship levels & pre-dinners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **remus (5.11pm):** i will choke u
> 
>  **sirius (5.12pm):** luckily i get off on sexual asphyxiation ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alternative chapter name : where remus is a tad bit horny
> 
> also short chap but shh

_friday, october seventh_

 

 **remus (4.44pm):** wait what the fuck is a prongs

 **sirius (5.03pm):** getting jealous?

 **sirius (5.03pm):** my heart only ever belongs to u 

 **sirius (5.03pm):** no one even holds a candle to u

 **remus (5.10pm):** fuck off

 **sirius (5.11pm):** love it when u get feisty like that

 **remus (5.11pm):** i will choke u

 **remus (5.12pm):** what the fuck is a prongs then and why was it screaming at u

 **sirius (5.12pm):** luckily i get off on sexual asphyxiation ;)

~~**remus (5.12pm):** that's,, that's hot~~

**sirius (5.12pm):** prongs is my dear best mate,, its his nickname its sort of a long story which u'll only be blessed with if we get to know each other well

 **remus (5.13pm):** oh?

 **sirius (5.13pm):** its a level 5 friendship thing

 **remus (5.13pm):** and what level are we on

 **sirius (5.14pm):** its only been two days talking to u but u seem pretty cool so probably level 2

 **remus (5.14pm):** level two already? nice

 **sirius (5.15pm):** thats only bc u have an equally awful name as mine & we can bond over it

 **remus (5.15pm):** we can also bond over our interest and love for greek mythology

 **sirius (5.16pm):** yes!!

 **sirius (5.16pm):** and we'll be best mates in no time

 **remus (5.22pm):** hells yea

 **remus (5.22pm):** gtg my friends are over & we've ordered chinese,, they're demanding my attention

 **sirius (5.23pm):** chinese takeout fuck i want some also yes go eat

 **remus (5.24pm):** it smells really good see u in a while

 **sirius (5.24pm):** xx

 **remus (6.17pm):** am back

 **remus (6.17pm):** it was amazing i'm having a food orgasm

 **sirius (6.23pm):** that,, that was a long dinner

 **remus (6.26pm):** that wasn't dinner??? that was pre-dinner

 **sirius (6.27pm):** pre-dinner

 **remus (6.27pm):** yeah?? everyone has pre-dinner it's normal

 **sirius (6.28pm):** nah mate,,, pretty sure it's just u

 **sirius (6.28pm):** if by pre-dinner u mean like tea,,, that would make more sense

 **remus (6.29pm):** tea,, is something else man wtf

 **sirius (6.29pm):** okay,, okay,,,, whatever u say

 **remus (6.29pm):** i'm narrowing my eyes at u

 **sirius (6.29pm):** im quaking in me boots

 **remus (6.30pm):** :(

 **sirius (6.33pm):** xx

 **remus (6.46pm):** suck a dick

 **sirius (6.46pm):** i'll suck YOUR dick

~~**remus (6.46pm):** fucking PLEASE~~

**remus (6.47pm):** i would say yes but i don't even know how old u are

 **sirius (6.47pm):** how old are u

 **remus (6.47pm):** i asked first

 **sirius (6.48pm):** what are we ?? fuckin five ??

 **remus (6.48pm):** i sure hope not,,, ur interesting and fun to talk to and i've planned to keep u around for a while

 **sirius (6.49pm):** thats so cute :,)

 **sirius (6.49pm):** im glad uve decided to keep me around remus

 **sirius (6.50pm):** im 18,, 19 in less than a month

 **remus (6.51pm):** ah cool i'm 18

 **sirius (6.51pm):** cool cool cool

 **sirius (6.51pm):** also gotta run,, gettin late 4 work

 **remus (6.52pm):** see u

 **sirius (6.52pm):** xx

 **sirius (11.04pm):** am back

 **remus (11.36pm):** that

 **remus (11.36pm):** that was a long shift

 **sirius (11.45pm):** o,, prongs & i went over @ his for pizza

 **remus (11.48pm):** ahh coolcool

 **sirius (11.54pm):** u never answered my question tho

 **remus (11.55pm):** oh?

 **sirius (11.55pm):** yea u never told me why ur friend wants u to get laid

 **remus (11.56pm):** ??? bc i haven't had a good lay in a while obvs

 **sirius (11.58pm):** which is bc...??

 **remus (11.58pm):** that's a level 5 friendship thing story ;)

 **sirius (11.58pm):** fairfair

 **remus (11.59pm):** i have to go,, need to wake up early tomorrow

 **sirius (11.59pm):** goodnight wolf boy

 **remus (11.59pm):** don't you dare

 **remus (12.00am):** goodnight see u

 **sirius (12.00am):** xx


	3. early mornings & the enigma that is lasagna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **sirius (3.34pm):** also i dont like the word lasagna
> 
>  **sirius (3.34pm):** like,,, lasag na?
> 
>  **sirius (3.35pm):** or lasa nay?
> 
>  **sirius (3.35pm):** or lasagnia?
> 
>  **remus (3.37pm):** dear god what goes in your brain
> 
>  **sirius (3.38pm):** you dont even wanna know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sirius is me in this chap,, his texting persona is something quite like mine

_saturday, october eighth_

 

 **sirius (6.12am):** do you know

 **sirius (6.12am):** waking up early boosts ur metabolism

 **sirius (6.12am):** and with that, my good friend, i wish u a good morning

 **remus (6.14am):** whtahthefuck

 **sirius (6.14am):** wot

 **remus (6.15am):** whyare u updo early

 **sirius (6.15am):** oh did i wake u up

 **remus (6.16am):** i will chop ur cokc off if u distrub meagain

 **sirius (6.16am):** oh ok goodnight

 **sirius (11.34am):** morning?

 **sirius (11.58am):** okay then

 **sirius (2:03pm):** good god man wake up

 **remus (2.05pm):** am up

 **sirius (2.08pm):** tf dude?

 **sirius (2.09pm):** u said u had to wake up early

 **remus (2.09pm):** yeah,,, i decided not to

 **sirius (2.09pm):** oh?

 **remus (2.10pm):** yeah i slept late

 **sirius (2.11pm):** u said goodnight at 12 that isnt late

 **remus (2.11pm):** yes but i had two essays to write and i thought i would just wake up early get them over with but decided to just stay late and do it then only

 **remus (2.12pm):** so it was around 4am when i got to bed

 **sirius (2.12pm):** oh u swot

 **remus (2.12pm):** excuse me?

 **sirius (2.14pm):** yea ur a big swot

 **remus (2.14pm):** you don't even know me you can't just call me a swot like that

 **sirius (2.15pm):** alright then,, by all means,, let me know u

 **remus (2.17pm):** what

 **sirius (2.17pm):** tell me things and stuff about u

 **remus (2.18pm):** things and stuff

 **sirius (2.18pm):** yes

 **remus (2.19pm):** that's exactly what a bloke says after he sends his nudes to another bloke

 **sirius (2.20pm):** I HATE U

 **sirius (2.21pm):** why am i still talking to u :(

 **remus (2.21pm):** ur just sad and lonely

 **sirius (2.22pm):** kinda am,, don't tell that to james

 **remus (2.23pm):** oh dear

 **remus (2.24pm):** who's james

 **sirius (2.25pm):** prongs

 **remus (2.25pm):** what

 **remus (2.25pm):** oh you call james prongs

 **sirius (2.26pm):** ye

 **remus (2.26pm):** i'm waiting for the day we reach level 5 friendship so you can tell me the story behind his nickname

 **remus (2.27pm):** you know what,, i'm gonna go down & have something to eat & after we can brainstorm ideas to get back at wormtail for writing my number in a bathroom stall

 **sirius (2.28pm):** wormtail,,, did that kid get bullied a lot in school bc of his name

 **remus (2.28pm):** we call him wormtail,, it's sort of an inside joke that got stuck as his name

 **sirius (2.30pm):** will u tell me about it

 **remus (2.32pm):** when we reach level 5

 **sirius (2.32pm):** fair enough,, also are we planning a revenge

 **remus (2.36pm):** yes we are my good friend i'll see u after food

 **sirius (2.37pm):** xx

 **remus (3.12pm):** am back. my friend lily made the best lasagna

 **sirius (3.34pm):** james' mum sent us aalo paratha

 **sirius (3.34pm):** also i dont like the word lasagna

 **sirius (3.34pm):** like,,, lasag na?

 **sirius (3.35pm):** or lasa nay?

 **sirius (3.35pm):** or lasagnia?

 **remus (3.37pm):** dear god what goes in your brain

 **sirius (3.38pm):** you dont even wanna know

 **remus (3.38pm):** you're right, i don't.

 **sirius (3.39pm):** ;(

 **remus (3.39pm):** <3

 **sirius (3.39pm):** :o!!

 **remus (3.40pm):** :)

 **sirius (3.40pm):** :)

 **remus (3.44pm):** aight,, im gonna go & plan my revenge on wormtail

 **sirius (3.56pm):** i'll let u know if i think of something good

 **sirius (3.58pm):** see u xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!! leave some kudos and comments! thank u!!


	4. pranks & feet kinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **sirius (3.13am):** wait what do u mean by "gave" dont i still give u major prankster vibes
> 
>  **remus (3.14am):** no
> 
>  **sirius (3.14am):** why not :(
> 
>  **remus (3.15am):** bc u suck
> 
>  **sirius (3.15am):** yeah cock
> 
>  **remus (3.16am):** dude,,, big mood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello tiny filler chap bc im lazy & exhausted bc exams :( but hope u like it bc am trying my best

_saturday, october eighth_

 

 **remus (12.23am):** right so

 **remus (12.23am):** pranked wormtail

 **remus (12.23am):** may or may not be dead in a few minutes

 **remus (12.24am):** will update soon xoxo

 **sirius (1.56am):** lmfaoo wtf

 **sirius (2.12am):** u alive wolf boy?

 **remus (2.15am):** very much but im Regretting the day of my birth

 **sirius (2.17am):** oh shit whats wormtail doin

 **remus (2.18am):** uh

 **remus (2.18am):** hard to explain but its not good

 **sirius (2.19am):** lol

 **remus (2.24am):** fuckin shit

 **sirius (2.36am):** what did he do

 **remus (2.37am):** we have this dodgy chem teacher,, we call him sluggy,,,,, and wormtail and i the other day hacked into his computer to find out hes a fuckin weirdo

 **remus (2.38am):** by that i mean he gets off on feet pics

 **remus (2.38am):** wormy sent him my number and now sluggys started up a bargain

 **sirius (2.56am):** LMFAOOO WHAT

 **sirius (2.56am):** I LOVE WORMTAIL

 **sirius (2.56am):** SLUGGY WHAT THE FUCK HSJSJS

 **remus (2.59am):** shUT uP stop laughing at my trials and tribulations

 **sirius (2.59am):** omg hows sluggys bargaining power tho

 **remus (3.00am):** hes an awful negotiator

 **remus (3.00am):** help me get back @ wormtail

 **sirius (3.01am):** i cant stop laufghing ohymgosh

 **remus (3.01am):** :(

 **sirius (3.02am):** sjsjjs ok ok ok so here's what we do

 **remus (3.02am):** yes

 **sirius (3.02am):** u send pics of wormtails feet to sluggy

 **remus (3.03am):** could do,,,, yeah

 **remus (3.06am):** oh is that it

 **sirius (3.10am):** ya

 **remus (3.10am):** huh,,

 **sirius (3.10am):** i dont like ur tone

 **remus (3.11am):** lmao what

 **sirius (3.11am):** y do u sound condescending

 **remus (3.12am):** i am condescending

 **remus (3.12am):** idk why but u gave me major prankster vibes

 **sirius (3.12am):** really!!!!

 **remus (3.13am):** yeah

 **sirius (3.13am):** wait what do u mean by "gave" dont i still give u major prankster vibes

 **remus (3.14am):** no

 **sirius (3.14am):** why not :(

 **remus (3.15am):** bc u suck

 **sirius (3.15am):** yeah cock

 **remus (3.16am):** dude,,, big mood

 **sirius (3.16am):** ha xx

 **sirius (3.24am):** any updates on sluggy

 **remus (3.25am):** yes hes ready to pay me £250 for feet pics,,, but "in erotic positions"

 **sirius (3.25am):** omg wtf

 **sirius (3.25am):** jesus crhist if i laugh any louder prongs will smack me

 **remus (3.26am):** what does erotic positions mean

 **sirius (3.26am):** hell if i know

 **remus (3.27am):** "£500 or no deal"

 **remus (3.27am):** i took pics of wormys feet

 **sirius (3.28am):** omf

 **remus (3.28am)** : JSJSJS hes asking for my bank account lmFAO BYE IM DOING THIS

 **sirius (3.29am):** DO IT GET THOSE DOLLA BILLS

 **remus (3.35am):** the deed

 **remus (3.35am):** hath been doneth

 **sirius (3.38am):** omg,,,, i think im lov u

 **remus (3.38am):** ;)

 **sirius (3.38am):** xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey there shitheads (jk love u) comments & kudos make me feel nice so do that uwu


	5. fettuccine & favourite colors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **sirius (8.16pm):** remus !!
> 
> **remus (8.17pm):** sirius !!
> 
> **sirius (8.17pm):** i know it's not my place to ask but
> 
> **sirius (8.17pm):** wHERE haVw yOU BEEN I WAS WORRIED SICK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nO i havent abAnDONED this fic what aRE you maD
> 
> really tho sjskks im out of creativity whoops ily all
> 
> also ive accidentally deleted tjis whole draft like TWICE im so mad

_sunday, october ninth_

  
**sirius (3.12pm):** remus

**sirius (3.12pm):** remus

**sirius (3.12pm):** remus

**sirius (3.13pm):** remuusssss

**sirius (3.13pm):** remusususususu

**sirius (3.15pm):** hello :(

**sirius (3.23pm):** uh

**sirius (3.47pm):** hi hello how are u?? hi wow im good thank u for asking how are u?? gee im great thank u for asking how are u?? im well thank u for askinf for how are u?? im splendid thank u for asking how are--

**sirius (3.59pm):** i know we covered the mind boggling mystery behind lasagna but let me enlighten u with this:

**sirius (3.59pm):** fettuccine

**sirius (4.00pm):** tje word itself makes me want to rip my tongud oht,,,, fet u chee nee

**sirius (4.01pm):** or

**sirius (4.02pm):** fet u sine

**sirius (4.02pm):** like sine cos tan

**sirius (4.25pm):** am i annoyinf u

**sirius (4.48pm):** its been more than an hour good god man are u dead

**sirius (4.59pm):** i hope ur ok !!!!!!!

**remus (8.04pm):** hi!!!

**remus (8.04pm):** am not dead,,, v much alive v much ok thank u for ur concern

**remus (8.04pm):** fet u kine

**remus (8.05pm):** also ur not annoying me!! don't worry!

**remus (8.05pm):** hello hi how are u im absolutely spiffing and yourself????

**remus (8.13pm):** also who the fuck says mind boggling while texting i,,

**sirius (8.16pm):** remus !!

**remus (8.17pm):** sirius !!

**sirius (8.17pm):** i know it's not my place to ask but

**sirius (8.17pm):** wHERE haVw yOU BEEN I WAS WORRIED SICK

**remus (8.18pm):** hsjsjs sorry

**remus (8.18pm):** uh,, my fathers bit of a prick okay let's just keep it at that

**sirius (8.19pm):** oh shit i know how that is

**remus (8.19pm):** yeah?

**sirius (8.20pm):** have got a shitty father too,,, but spoiler alert,,,,, a shitty mother too

**remus (8.20pm):** ah fuck,,, just to be clear,,uh shitty as in??

**remus (8.28pm):** fuck sorry forget i asked where are u come back

**sirius (8.30pm):** im here!! dont apologize!!!!!!

**remus (8.30pm):** right sorry

**sirius (8.31pm):** ,,,,, dude

**remus (8.31pm):** oops

**sirius (8.32pm):** so are we talking about this

**remus (8.32pm):** a bit too early for our friendship, don't u think?

**sirius (8.33pm):** i do think

**remus (8.33pm):** hmm

**remus (8.34pm):** im a bit tired i think im gonna call it a night

**sirius (8.35pm):** oh yeah ok

**sirius (8.35pm):** uh are we ok

**remus (8.36pm):** yeah?? why wouldn't be

**sirius (8.36pm):** idk

**sirius (8.37pm):** feel like i made things weird

**sirius (8.37pm):** have i made things weird

**remus (8.38pm):** sirius u haven't made things weird we're definitely okay, alright?

**sirius (8.38pm):** oh

**sirius (8.39pm):** oh okay good thanks

**remus (8.39pm):** yeah?

**sirius (8.39pm):** yeah :)

**sirius (8.40pm):** is yeah our always

**remus (8.41pm):** ok goodnight

**sirius (8.41pm):** DJSJJS come back

**remus (8.41pm):** here

**sirius (8.41pm):** :)

**remus (8.42pm):** really kinda wanna sleep tho

**sirius (8.42pm):** oh shit yeah goodnight!!! sleep well!!!!!!!

**remus (8.43pm):** goodnight!! and u too!!!

~~**sirius (8.43pm):** talk tomorrow?~~

**sirius (8.43pm):** see u xx

 

_monday, october tenth_

 

**remus (2.17pm):** i cannot believe you made zero comments on my fet u kine

**remus (2.17pm):** also i didn't go to school today

**remus (2.17pm):** just bad boy tingz

**remus (2.19pm):** also aren't u up where are u

**remus (2.19pm):** oh shit ur prolly in class whoops sorry

**sirius (3.45pm):** here!!

**sirius (3.45pm):** was in class,,, my world history teacher rlly knows how to suck the soul out of me

**sirius (3.46pm):** fet u kine is more disturbing that las ag nay i henceforth and therefore choose to ignore it and make No remarks about it

**sirius (3.46pm):** JUST BAD BOY TINGZ

**sirius (3.46pm):** omg ur so,,,

**remus (3.47pm):** hi

**remus (3.47pm):** im so what u coward finish the sentence

~~**sirius (3.47pm):** ur so cute,, kinda wanna put a face to the name hey send me a pic pls~~

**sirius (3.48pm):** bold of u to assume i can finish my sentences

**remus (3.49pm):** that just made me laugh harder tjan ever dude whAt

**sirius (3.49pm):** djdjjs

**remus (3.49pm):** what's ur favourite color important question

**sirius (3.50pm):** that is a very important question i agree,,, i love all colors

**sirius (3.50pm):** but dont tell anyone i said that bc im punk rock and my REAL favourite color is black

**remus (3.50pm):** punk rock

**sirius (3.51pm):** yes

**sirius (3.51pm):** what's urs

**remus (3.51pm):** guess

**sirius (3.52pm):** orange?

**remus (3.52pm):** gross no

**sirius (3.52pm):** how is orange gross

**remus (3.53pm):** gives me donald trump vibes,,, creeps me out

**sirius (3.53pm):** cryinf

**sirius (3.53pm):** fair enough

**remus (3.54pm):** i like blue

**sirius (3.54pm):** oh my eyes sometimes turn blue

**remus (3.55pm):** what

**sirius (3.55pm):** yeah!!!

**remus (3.56pm):** what do u mean "sometimes turn blue"

**sirius (3.56pm):** idk james tells me they sometimes turn blue when im angry or being a downright bitch

**remus (3.56pm):** wicked

**sirius (3.57pm):** they're actually grey

**remus (3.57pm):** i have brown eyes :(

**sirius (3.57pm):** brown eyes are beautiful wtf!!!!

**remus (3.58pm):** so are grey eyes!!!

**sirius (3.58pm):** they are,, u should see them

**remus (3.59pm):** is that what u say when u send dick pics to boys

**sirius (3.59pm):** SHUT UP

**remus (3.59pm):** i just wanna know,,,, wHy

**sirius (4.00pm):** what's wrong with helping a bloke out

**remus (4.00pm):** oh my gof

**sirius (4.00pm):** fuck u

**remus (4.01pm):** u wish

**sirius (4.01pm):** :(

**remus (4.02pm):** :)

**remus (4.02pm):** oh lily and wormy are here we're gonna go egg this bloke's house bye

**sirius (4.03pm):** omg what why

**remus (4.04pm):** he's such a greasy git but i'll tell u one day ;)

**sirius (4.04pm):** what wait no dont leave me hanging tell me omg

**remus (4.05pm):** lmao that's what u get for sending me unsolicited nudes

**sirius (4.05pm):** I HATE YUO

**remus (4.05pm):** <3

**sirius (4.05pm):** :o !

**remus (4.06pm):** ur an idiot,, see u

**sirius (4.06pm):** bye have fun see u xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok but i actually asked multiple ppl to pronounce fettuccine in the most ridiculous way possible and i crIED
> 
> i realyl like to think thst sirius' and remus' friendship is like an internet friendship bc idk that's how i want it to be like. internet friends who make an effort to keep the conversation and the friendship going tend to get close quite quick or at least thats what happens w me and i sort of want to incorporate that?? in their friendship?? does that make sense?? also talking to internet friends is way much easier than irl friends and i want that to show whenever the boys talk bc i love the whole idea of it.
> 
> also we're getting to see a bit of sirius' paranoia and undiagnosed anxiety bc thats how i hc him + it's a good complex to have for a personality like his bc i also hc sirius to be 'clingy' (but in the best way possible!!!!)
> 
> i really really hope u guys like this chap bc i add personal elements and actual bits of conversations with my friends into theirs bc it adds more character to the story and makes it more realistic oof
> 
> leaves kudos and comments or feedback bc they make me really happy :,)


	6. afternoon walks & afternoon tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **remus (7.22pm):** that was deep
> 
>  **sirius (7.22pm):** that's what she said amen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ft. lily,, but only for a minute oops

_tuesday, october eleventh_

  
**sirius (9.06am):** good morning

 **sirius (9.17am):** or are u still asleep

 **sirius (9.34am):** dont u have fucking class

 **remus (9.48am):** hi!! good mornijg om alte for class sorhry tlak tobusoon

 **sirius (9.59am):** my prof just walked into class as i read ur text and i laughed so hard she was glaring at me djjsjs

 **remus (11.12am):** i'm glad my tribulations amuse you

 **remus (11.13am):** i have gender studies in fifteen mins

 **sirius (11.15am):** ooo have fun

 **remus (11.15am):** hi

 **remus (11.15am):** i'm walking lily to her class

 **sirius (11.15am):** always the gentleman

 **remus (11.16am):** oi i'll have u know,,,,

 **remus (11.16am):** that im a bad boy

 **sirius (11.17am):** do u wear leather jackets

 **sirius (11.17am):** or is your motorbike your favourite medium of transportation

 **remus (11.17am):** ... quite the opposite

 **sirius (11.18am):** ha. thought so. also opposite how

 **remus (11.18am):** sweaters and trains

 **sirius (11.18am):** omg

 **sirius (11.18am):** "iM a bAD bOY" headass

 **remus (11.19am):** JDJS fuck off

 **remus (11.19am):** oof lily is yelling at me and wants to know who i'm talking to

 **sirius (11.20am):** tell her it's her mum

 **remus (11.20am):** lilys mum loves me

 **remus (11.20am):** she's looking at me so angry omg if looks could like kill i'd be sixnnnfdnhsi3jewkod

 **sirius (11.21am):** eloquent as always, mr remus

 **remus (11.21am):** hi im lily and hes currently trying to snatch his phone back but most improtantly who the fuck are you and what have you done to him hes always on his phone which is weird and new

 **sirius (11.21am):** hi lily remus talks fondly of u im sirius and i suspect its my delectable charm

 **remus (11.21am):** oh shit sirius heY MAN

 **sirius (11.21am):** uh?

 **remus (11.22am):** is it true you sent him dick pics? i always thought remus was taking the piss

 **sirius (11.22am):** IT WAS A MISUNDERSTANDING ALRIGHT

 **remus (11.22am):** omg,, unsolicited dick pics,,,,, not v charming of u

 **sirius (11.22am):** pLEASE

 **remus (11.22am):** LMAO sorry my class is here bye lovely talking to u dick pic boi

 **sirius (11.23am):** it was nice talking to u too lily anD DID HE TELL YOU TO CSLL ME THAR

 **remus (11.23am):** hi

 **sirius (11.23am):** hi remus

 **remus (11.24am):** so that was lily,,

 **sirius (11.24am):** indeed,,

 **sirius (11.24am):** she said "oh shit sirius" do u talk about me to lily

 **remus (11.24am):** how can i not talk about u to lily,, or to anyone else for that matter

 **sirius (11.24am):** remus :,)

 **remus (11.25am):** after all you aRe the bloke who sent me pictures of his prick without me doing anything aT aLL

 **sirius (11.25am):** REMUS :,(

 **remus (11.25am):** JSJS I'M SORRY IT GETS ME EVERYTIME WHY WOULD OYU SEND DICK PICS TO A STRANGER

 **sirius (11.25am):** WHY NOT

 **sirius (11.25am):** james says ive alwahs been tje exhibitionist

 **remus (11.25am):** oHMYGODJSKSK

 **sirius (11.26am):** fuCK OFF

 **remus (11.26am):** JDJS alright i'll fuck off,, class is just about to start see u

 **sirius (11.26am):** have fun

 **sirius (11.26am):** or not u big meanie

 **remus (11.26am):** ;)

 **sirius (11.27am):** xx

 **sirius (1.17pm):** im in class and my prof brought her cat???? omg gotta love minnie

 **sirius (1.17pm):** *image*

 **remus (2.10pm):** u call ur prof minnie?? also cat !!

 **sirius (2.37pm):** we have a good relationship she loves me

 **remus (2.45pm):** liar she's prolly done w u and ur shit

 **sirius (2.51pm):** ok fine maybe buT she does love me shes just in denial

 **remus (2.57pm):** whatever u say

 **sirius (2.57pm):** ;(

 **remus (2.57pm):** <3

 **sirius (2.57pm):** :o!!

 **remus (2.58pm):** loser

 **sirius (2.58pm):** xx

 **remus (5.24pm):** hi so peter wants to lose weight and lily and i are supporting him by accompanying him to his daily walks

 **remus (5.24pm):** watch me ditch them anything that involves walking distances with no such destination is something i am Not fond of

 **sirius (7.03pm):** hello i had my cousin over for afternoon tea

 **sirius (7.03pm):** good on u peter u can do it

 **sirius (7.03pm):** its nice that u and lily are goinf w him for walks,, squad goalz

 **sirius (7.04pm):** im the opposite

 **remus (7.12pm):** hi

 **remus (7.12pm):** afternoon tea sounds posh

 **remus (7.12pm):** did u and ur cousin sit and have tea and finger sandwiches and scones and gossip about the new scandal in the family?

 **remus (7.13pm):** kinda want to have a scone now

 **sirius (7.15pm):** hello hi how was ur walk

 **remus (7.15pm):** it was wild?? peter got chased by a dog

 **sirius (7.15pm):** omg what

 **remus (7.16pm):** yea djjs

 **remus (7.16pm):** how was afternoon tea

 **sirius (7.17pm):** exactly as u assumed

 **remus (7.17pm):** omg rlly

 **sirius (7.17pm):** im really fucking posh

 **sirius (7.18pm):** james says i cant be posh if i wear a leather jacket and ride a motorbike hes posh too but

 **remus (7.18pm):** oh so ur the bad boy

 **sirius (7.18pm):** ladies' words,,,, not mine

 **remus (7.19pm):** ur fucking gay

 **sirius (7.19pm):** i knOW its wild

 **remus (7.19pm):** so what was the scandal u and ur cousin were gossiping over tea

 **sirius (7.20pm):** she got engagef to this middle class dude,, our families are really into,,, uh,, rich blood and that shit

 **remus (7.20pm):** scandalous

 **sirius (7.20pm):** precisely

 **remus (7.21pm):** im nowhere near posh

 **sirius (7.21pm):** good,, ive been trying to get away from the family traditions and the whole poshness

 **sirius (7.21pm):** but somethings never really let go of u

 **remus (7.22pm):** that was deep

 **sirius (7.22pm):** that's what she said amen

 **remus (7.22pm):** ur an idiot

 **remus (7.22pm):** i have a test tomorrow see u later

 **sirius (7.23pm):** oh good luck

 **remus (7.23pm):** thank u !!

 **sirius (7.23pm):** see u xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello hope u enjoy this chapter exams are finally over which means i'll be updating more!!
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated <3


	7. overdosing on coffee & a face reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **remus (7.39am):** u can't overdose on coffee
> 
>  **sirius (7.39am):** whatever u say bitch boy
> 
>  **remus (7.40am):** bitch boy sounds like something u would say to ur submissive lover in sub/dom sex
> 
>  **sirius (7.40am):** omg,,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chap amen,, connexting strings and plots is difficult but heres a relatively longer chapter,, enjoy!!

_wednesday, october twelveth_

  
**sirius (4.38pm):** hi

 **remus (7.16pm):** test tomorrow

 **sirius (9.55pm):** another test? yikes good luck

  
_thursday, october thirteenth_

  
**remus (12.58am):** thank u i need it

 **sirius (1.18am):** why are u up u have a test tmr

 **remus (3.44am):** fuck off

 **sirius (6.06am):** wow ok good morning

 **remus (6.24am):** ugh

 **sirius (7.35am):** hope ur up my dude,,, dont get late for ur test

 **remus (7.37am):** i slept for 12 minutes good morning

 **sirius (7.37am):** oh

 **sirius (7.38am):** hello ur gonna do great dont worry

 **remus (7.38am):** will u buy me coffee

 **sirius (7.38am):** no,, i have a feeling u've already had 27 cups of coffee,,,, u will die of coffee overdose

 **remus (7.39am):** u can't overdose on coffee

 **sirius (7.39am):** whatever u say bitch boy

 **remus (7.40am):** bitch boy sounds like something u would say to ur submissive lover in sub/dom sex

 **sirius (7.40am):** omg,,

 **remus (7.40am):** will u still buy me coffee tho

 **sirius (7.41am):** no if u die of coffee OD who will provide me my comedy relief

 **remus (7.41am):** suck a dick and choke

 **sirius (7.41am):** mmhmm love that

 **sirius (7.41am):** also we've been friends for a whole week now

 **remus (7.42am):** ur not my friend ur a nuisance

 **remus (5.29pm):** hi my test went great

 **sirius (6.55pm):** that's great xx

  
_friday, october fourteenth_

  
**remus (2.37pm):** good morning

 **sirius (4.12pm):** h - ok,, good morning

 **remus (4.40pm):** sleep well?

 **sirius (4.56pm):** uh sleep ok

~~**sirius (5.01pm):** hey do i annoy u bc u called me a nuisance and idk if u were joking or~~

-

 **sirius (5.01pm):** oi prongs

 **prongs <3 (5.01pm):** im literally sitting next to u wtf do u want im not getting up to get u beer

 **sirius (5.01pm):** hah. no. uh listen need to talk to u about something

 **prongs <3 (5.01pm):** once again,, im literally sitting next to u

 **sirius (5.01pm):** no it'll be easier for me this way

 **prongs <3 (5.02pm):** ok... what's it about

 **sirius (5.02pm):** well,, i mean its a bit dumb but its been upsetting me for a while now

 **prongs <3 (5.02pm):** it's not stupid if it's bothering u m8

 **prongs <3 (5.02pm):** is this about the boy u sent ur nudes to? the one ur suddenly friends with

 **sirius (5.03pm):** uh yeah

 **prongs <3 (5.03pm):** jesus padfoot,, ur not in Love with him, are u?

 **sirius (5.03pm):** wHAt no wtf we've been only talking for a week how can i be in love w him wtf

 **prongs <3 (5.03pm):** oh so we're doing this?

 **sirius (5.03pm):** doing what

 **prongs <3 (5.04pm):** let me take u back to our fifth year,,, u "fell" for gideon prewett in less than two days

 **sirius (5.04pm):** well,, summer love and all that shit

 **sirius (5.04pm):** aH you pRICK WHYD YOU HIT ME FIXK YOU

 **prongs <3 (5.04pm):** shut up bitch

 **sirius (5.04pm):** :(

 **prongs <3 (5.04pm):** <3 <3

 **sirius (5.04pm):** :)

 **prongs <3 (5.04pm):** right so what's the deal with ur call boy

 **sirius (5.05pm):** h

 **sirius (5.05pm):** i dont thimk u know what call boy means prongs

 **sirius (5.05pm):** and hes not 'my' anything,, we're friends only

 **sirius (5.05pm):** or at least i think we are,, idk if he considers us friends

 **prongs <3 (5.05pm):** what do u mean

 **sirius (5.06pm):** idk he called me a nuisance

 **prongs <3 (5.06pm):** what the fuck? give me his fucking number??? i'll fucking track hom doWn and fucking punCH hiM why diD HE CALL YPU FJAT I'LL KILL HIM

 **sirius (5.06pm):** oh god sjsksks

 **sirius (5.06pm):** i said oh hey its been a week since we've been friends

 **sirius (5.06pm):** and he siad ur not my friend ur a nuisance

 **sirius (5.07pm):** but then he later texted me again so idk what his deal is

 **prongs <3 (5.07pm):** padfoot maybe he was joking

 **prongs <3 (5.07pm):** he could be just calling u a nuisance without any actual resentment behind?

 **sirius (5.07pm):** u think??

 **prongs <3 (5.07pm):** he wouldn't be texting u aFtEr he calls u a nuisance,,, that would be dumb of him, right? and if u really were a nuisance, he would've blocked your number ages ago

 **sirius (5.07pm):** yeah,, maybe im overthinking for no reason,,, i guess ur right

 **prongs <3 (5.08pm):** obviously

 **sirius (5.08pm):** prat

 **prongs <3 (5.08pm):** wanker

 **sirius (5.08pm):** prick

 **prongs <3 (5.08pm):** bitchass dildo faced twit

 **sirius (5.08pm):** what tje fuck

 **prongs <3 (5.09pm):** i learnt it from evans

 **sirius (5.09pm):** who???? tje girl from the coffee shop,,,, your coworker,,,,,,,, yoU are in love with??

 **prongs <3 (5.09pm):** fuCK OFF IM MOT IN LOVE WOYH HET

 **sirius (5.09pm):** gee prongsie,,,, u sure sound defensive

 **prongs <3 (5.09pm):** I SAID FUCK OFF

 **prongs <3 (5.10pm):** ok but the dude who comes in to see her sometimes,, u should u know,,,, get it on with him

 **sirius (5.10pm):** hES SO CUTE MAN

 **sirius (5.10pm):** I WANT TO HOLD HIS HAND BUT I THINK HE HATES ME

 **prongs <3 (5.10pm):** why would he hate you

 **sirius (5.10pm):** i once said hi to him when u made me give him his coffee and he judt,,, stared

 **prongs <3 (5.10pm):** prolly bc he finds u pretty

 **sirius (5.10pm):** aw james you think im beautiful??? awww

 **prongs <3 (5.10pm):** that's legit not what i said but go off

 **sirius (5.11pm):** ok but ! will u put in a good word for me to him

 **prongs <3 (5.11pm):** consider it done m8

 **sirius (5.11pm):** thanks ily

 **prongs <3 (5.11pm):** ilyt

 **sirius (5.11pm):** now go get me beer

  
_saturday, october fifteenth_

  
**remus (4.46pm):** halloween halloween halloween halloween

 **remus (4.46pm):** the best time of the year

 **remus (4.47pm):** fucking cant wait

 **sirius (4.47pm):** hello

 **remus (4.48pm):** hi

 **sirius (4.48pm):** halloween is fun but i prefer christmas

 **remus (4.48pm):** boo u whore

 **sirius (4.49pm):** whY AM I THE WHORE

 **remus (4.49pm):** it is what it is

 **sirius (4.49pm):** :(

 **sirius (4.50pm):** whats so special about halloween

 **remus (4.50pm):** tje chocolate and sweets, of course

 **sirius (4.50pm):** of course

 **remus (4.50pm):** and the parties

 **sirius (4.51pm):** parties?? wow didnt really peg u for the partying guy

 **remus (4.51pm):** ur correct im Not the partying guy but our friends, the prewetts, throw the best halloween parties

 **sirius (4.51pm):** oh fuck

 **remus (4.51pm):** what

 **sirius (4.51pm):** oH fuCK YOU KNOW TJE PREWETTS????

 **remus (4.51pm):** fuxk wait whaf

 **remus (4.51pm):** oh shit tjis is bad

 **sirius (4.52pm):** NOYHIS IS BLOODY AMSZONG

 **remus (4.52pm):** are we talking about the same prewetts?

 **sirius (4.52pm):** GIDEON AND FABIAN

 **remus (4.52pm):** crap

 **sirius (4.52pm):** WHAT WHY THIS IS AMAZING WE CWN MEEY EACJ OTJER REAL QUICK WE HACE COMMON FRIENDS AND YOURE PROBABLY GOING TO TJEOR HALLOWWEEN PARTY ABD SO AM I OBVIOUSLY

 **remus (4.53pm):** it's just,,, im not necessarily comfortable with us meeting at this point

 **sirius (4.53pm):** oh

 **sirius (4.53pm):** thats fucking ok!!!!! wtf we can meet when ur ready

 **remus (4.54pm):** ah cool thanks man :,)

 **sirius (4.54pm):** no problem!!

 **sirius (5.16pm):** ok but what do u look like

 **remus (5.17pm):** u will know when the time will come

 **sirius (5.17pm):** ah ok can i sejd u a pic of myself

 **remus (5.18pm):** only if it's not nudes

 **sirius (5.18pm):** I HATE YOU

 **sirius (5.19pm):** *image*

-

 **remus (5.20pm):** LILY PETER HES HOT

 **lils (5.20pm):** what

 **wormtail (5.20pm):** huh¿

 **remus (5.21pm):** THE BOY I TEXG HES HPT FUCKIJG HES LIKE,,, HOT PWLASE HELP ME

 **lils (5.21pm):** woah there,, ur typing like pete

 **wormtail (5.21pm):** lily :((

 **wormtail (5.21pm):** aSlO whO are yuo taklinf about remuz qe're confsued

 **remus (5.22pm):** hes so hot u guys

 **remus (5.22pm):** fuck i havent replied brb

 **remus (5.22pm):** wAIT WHAT DO I SAY FICK

-

 **sirius (5.20pm):** uh james

 **prongs <3 (5.20pm):** what did u do now

 **sirius (5.20pm):** why woukd u think ive done soemthing

 **prongs <3 (5.20pm):** there's this energy around you,,,,

 **sirius (5.21pm):** ok fair

 **sirius (5.21pm):** LISTRN THO

 **sirius (5.21pm):** i sENT HIM A PICTIRE OF ME AND HE HASNT REPLIED YET

 **prongs <3 (5.21pm):** whAt anotHER dick pic?? sirius wtf

 **sirius (5.21pm):** NOY A DICK PIC YOU BASTARD A PICTIRE OF ME

 **sirius (5.22pm):** wAIY NO HE JIST REPLIED BRB

-

~~**remus (5.22pm):** u really weren't joking about the whole bad boy vibes~~

~~**remus (5.22pm):** u have really pretty hair~~

~~**remus (5.22pm):** are u god~~

~~**remus (5.23pm):** how,, how do u have such pretty lips???~~

~~**remus (5.23pm):** kinda wanna kiss u uhh~~

**remus (5.23pm):** i refuse to believe this isn't a catfish

-

 **sirius (5.23pm):** jAMES HE CALLED ME ACATFISH

 **prongs <3 (5.23pm):** send him more selfies

-

 **wormtail (5.22pm):** ???

 **lils (5.23pm):** is he fuckin dead

 **remus (5.23pm):** I VALLED HIK A CATFISH

 **wormtail (5.23pm):** LNAOOOOOOO

-

 **remus (5.24pm):** i MEAN SORRY BUT

 **remus (5.24pm):** YOURE REALLY GORGORYS YOU CANT BE REAL

 **remus (5.24pm):** IS THIS PHOTOSHOP OR

 **remus (5.24pm):** BECWUSE FUCK YOURE REALLY REALLU HOT

 **sirius (5.25pm):** thank u omg?? no photoshop i swear u can tell me something to do and i can sned u a pic

~~**sirius (5.25pm):** i was scared u wouldn't find me good looking uh,,~~

**remus (5.25pm):** no its fine but woah ur,, fucking gorgeous

-

 **remus (5.25pm):** i called him gorgeous bye

 **lils (5.25pm):** ur such a failure lupin

 **wormtail (5.25pm):** at leasr he dodnt call him pretty as a victoroan bou,,,, rhat shit wad creepy

 **remus (5.25pm):** that wasny me that was lockhart also fuck u two

-

 **sirius (5.25pm):** hi :)

 **prongs <3 (5.25pm):** what now

 **sirius (5.25pm):** he called me gorgeous :)

 **prongs <3 (5.25pm):** oh nice

-

 **sirius (5.26pm):** its onlu fair i get to see u now

 **remus (5.26pm):** im not exactly conventionally attractive lmao you Do Not want to see my face hhhg

 **sirius (5.26pm):** liar also whys that

 **remus (5.26pm):** bad car accident

 **remus (5.26pm):** lots of scars

 **sirius (5.27pm):** oh fuxk im so sorry???

 **remus (5.27pm):** its fine!! djdjsj

 **sirius (5.27pm):** okag well,, u shouldn't feel uncomfortable sending a photo of urself,,, at least not with me bc that would suck

 **remus (5.27pm):** oh?

 **sirius (5.28pm):** ya now tjat we're on friendship level 4

 **remus (5.28pm):** that was pretty quick

 **sirius (5.28pm):** yeah and we've talked for more than a week now and im guessing (hoping) u didnt want to kill me and u haven't blocked my number from ur phone yet so thaf means im prolly not leaving u alone now

 **remus (5.28pm):** good bc im not planning on letting u leave so easily

 **sirius (5.29pm):** well good

 **remus (5.29pm):** good

 **sirius (5.29pm):** james is calling me,, he prolly needs to whine and mope and cry about how his coworker is quite possibly the love of his life

 **remus (5.29pm):** okay djsjns talk to u later then

 **sirius (5.29pm):** xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hope u all liked this chapter :,) comments and kudos are appreciated <3


	8. a possible murder & a hug appointment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **remus (12.52pm):** okaY 1) you hace NO proof i slipped potter ur number
> 
> **remus (12.53pm):** 2) so what if i did

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sirius is a big gay and remus is a bit suggestive

_saturday, october twenty second_

 

**lily (5.02pm):** ...strange

**peter (5.07pm):** bery strnage

**lily (5.11pm):** he ever like this before, pete?

**peter (5.12pm):** as frr as i csn rememver.......... no

**lily (5.12pm):** right u are pete my boy

**lily (5.12pm):** right u are

**peter (5.12pm):** shoulf w3 meet up with this ""sirius"" bloke

**lily (5.12pm):** no i don't think that will be fair to remus (also how did a fucking 3 get there)

**peter (5.13pm):** didnt rmeus sau somethinf abo7t sirius knwoing gid snd fab (idk lils hobestly i.. dint)

**lily (5.13pm):** do u reckon we ask them

**lily (5.13pm):** peter what the fuck come on another number???? hOw

**peter (5.14pm):** i mena ad nuch a s i want to knwo,,,, woukdnt be fair ti our moony

**lily (5.14pm):** youre right

**lily (5.14pm):** god he seems so much happier tho?? like,,,

**lily (5.14pm):** sounds right out of a coming of age movie i

**peter (5.14pm):** lmfao renus reallt out herr livinf in a coming of age mobie

**peter (5.15pm):** omg same brsinwave,..

**lily (5.15pm):** LMFAO

**lily (5.15pm):** how come we've never heard of sirius

**lily (5.16pm):** i mean,, if he's friends with gideon and fabian then how come we've never met or cross paths or idk

**peter (5.16pm):** ngl but idfk lils

**peter (5.16pm):** thr brst we csn do is leave hin to it??? he DOES seme haopy snd u know what shit remus has veen through.. lrt him hvae this

**lily (5.16pm):** youre right,, aGain

**peter (5.16pm):** thabk u thsnk u

**lily (5.16pm):** how do u misspell the same word twice???

**peter (5.17pm):** i'll lrt u kwno whne i fund thr andwer out mysrlf

**lily (5.17pm):** do u want pizza

**peter (5.17pm):** the dya i say no is the day i wanf u to slip cyanide in my tea

 

_sunday, october twenty third_

 

**lils (11.55am):** RMEUS FUCKING LUPIN

**lils (11.55am):** I'LL FUCKUNF KILL YOU

**wormtail (12.19pm):** aka a deaf man

**wormtail (12.19pm):** *****deaD man whoops

**remus (12.34pm):** i didnt do it

**remus (12.34pm):** whatever it is that u think ive done,,, i didnt do it

**lils (12.41pm):** TRY FUCJING AGIAN

**peter (12.46pm):** lmfao

**remus (12.47pm):** lils i??? what

**remus (12.47pm):** pete wanna help me out here mate

**peter (12.47pm):** no

**lils (12.47pm):** DINT BRING HIM INTO THIS

**wormtail (12.48pm):** YEAH KEAVE HIM OUT OFNTHIS

**lils (12.48pm):** SHUT THE FUCK UP PETTIGREW

**wormtail (12.48pm):** the fcuk fid i do

-

**remus (12.48pm):** LMFAO okay this guy at lilys work is sort of in love w her and i may or may not have slipped him her number

**remus (12.48pm):** this sounds shitty of me but it should be known that she has a crush on him

**remus (12.48pm):** checking his arse all the f u c k i n g time

-

**lils (12.49pm):** LUPIN DO YOU HACE A DEATH WISH

**lils (12.49pm):** OR DO YOU WANT SOMEONES BLOOD ON YOUR HABDS BITCH

**remus (12.49pm):** i have no idea what ur talking about lils

**wormtail (12.49pm):** dif remus do somethunf illegal

**lils (12.50pm):** HE MUGHT AS WELL GAVE

-

**remus (12.50pm):** as funny as this is sirius,,,,, i think im getting murdered tonight

-

**wormtail (12.51pm):** whar fid he do liky

**lils (12.51pm):** someone,,,, sONEONe gsve potter my number.

**lils (12.52pm):** ????

**wormtail (12.52pm):** LNFAOODHSIE soRRY I CSNT STOP LAUFHINHG DSJJSS LFNAO WHAT

**remus (12.52pm):** HDJSUSUS POTTER

**lils (12.52pm):** RENUS WHY

**remus (12.52pm):** okaY 1) you hace NO proof i slipped potter ur number

**remus (12.53pm):** 2) so what if i did

**remus (12.53pm):** 3) well all know u like him too

**lils (12.53pm):** EZCUSE ME I DO NOT LIKE POTTER

**lils (12.53pm):** "so what if i did" BTCH I'LL KILL YOU

**wormtail (12.54pm):** lily our lvoe...our sun... thr lighr of out lives..... we knwo u like hin

**lils (12.54pm):** jUST BEACUSE i think he has a nice arse,,,doESNT mean im iN LOVE WITH HIM

**remus (12.54pm):** woah no one said love

**wormtail (12.56pm):** wherr did she go

**remus (12.56pm):** lmaoodhdidi im dying tonight aren't i

**wormtail (12.56pm):** oh yea

-

**remus (12.56pm):** update she may or may not also be in love with him,, she sort of confessrd

**sirius (12.56pm):** what crap romance novel is this

**remus (12.56pm):** wow sounds like a complete shitty romance novel

**remus (12.56pm):** omg same brainwave

**sirius (12.57pm):** AGSYSYS whaT

**remus (12.57pm):** THERES THIS THING WORMTSIL SAYS

**remus (12.57pm):** same brainwave

**remus (12.57pm):** when he syas something almsot exactly similar to what someone hes talking to says / will say

**remus (12.57pm):** ive sort of picked up,, damn him

**sirius (12.58pm):** i love wormtail

**sirius (12.58pm):** he soubds amazing

-

**remus (12.58pm):** sirius says he loves u

**wormtail (12.58pm):** dope i lvoe u 2 siruys

-

**remus (12.59pm):** he says "dope i lvoe u 2 siruys"

**sirius (12.59pm):** siruys

**remus (12.59pm):** he makes a lot of typos,, its a whole thing honestly

**sirius (12.59pm):** shdhs what!! are u! up to

**remus (1.00pm):** i didnt have any classes today obviously so im at home,, finished this book i couldn't grt time to read but thats about it

**remus (1.00pm):** now im waiting for lily to come murder me on sight oR hug me

**sirius (1.00pm):** ur waiting for lily to come home and hug u??

~~**sirius (1.00pm):** omg ur cute?~~

**remus (1.01pm):** yeAh i feel like getting a hug

**sirius (1.01pm):** ask wormtail to hug u

**remus (1.01pm):** no he smells like cheese

**sirius (1.01pm):** ok well u should hug me

**remus (1.01pm):** oh??

**sirius (1.02pm):** mhm i smell amazing

**sirius (1.02pm):** and i give nice hugs

**remus (1.02pm):** guess i have no other option except to hug u now

**sirius (1.02pm):** yeah i guess,,

**remus (1.02pm):** wait how tall are u

**remus (1.02pm):** its important to know this if we hug

**remus (1.02pm):** but im assuming ur shorter than me

**sirius (1.02pm):** hello what the fuck "im assuming ur shorter than me" fuck off im sure im tsller than u

**remus (1.03pm):** im sure youre wrong

**remus (1.03pm):** bc im 6'4

**sirius (1.03pm):** i

**sirius (1.03pm):** h

**sirius (1.03pm):** oh mygof what

**sirius (1.04pm):** IM FUCKUNG 5'9

**remus (1.04pm):** omg shortass

**sirius (1.04pm):** BiTCH????? NO?

**sirius (1.04pm):** ur just,, fuckijg,,,,, a fucking coat hanger

**remus (1.04pm):** coat hanger LMFAO djsjjss

**remus (1.04pm):** youd prolly reach up to my shoulders or neck

~~**sirius (1.05pm):** hh n i c e~~

**sirius (1.05pm):** im not short youre a fucking ladder good luck trying to keep me from climbing up on u

**remus (1.05pm):** woah ;)

**sirius (1.05pm):** thats

**sirius (1.05pm):** thars not what i meant

**remus (1.06pm):** u do know i coukd like,, pick u up easily

**sirius (1.06pm):** boohoo buddy ur judt a couple of inches taller than me,, not a whole foot

**remus (1.06pm):** i guess we'll find out then

**sirius (1.06pm):** oh??

**remus (1.07pm):** mhm,, the halloween party is in a week, yes?

**sirius (1.07pm):** oh

**remus (1.07pm):** yeah

**remus (1.07pm):** uh is that okay?

**sirius (1.08pm):** YES

**sirius (1.08pm):** more than okay

**remus (1.08pm):** oh okay good

**sirius (1.08pm):** dhsjjs

**sirius (1.08pm):** i dont know what u look like tho

**remus (1.09pm):** dhdhhf u will soon

**remus (1.09pm):** i know what u look like so its ok i'll find u

**sirius (1.09pm):** bro that sounds gay

**remus (1.10pm):** oh does it now

**sirius (1.10pm):** i

**sirius (1.10pm):** am gay

**remus (1.10pm):** we been knew u idiot

**remus (1.11pm):** dhsjsj lily's homr omg gtg

**sirius (1.11pm):** wow don't die

**remus (1.11pm):** i'll try my best

~~**sirius (1.11pm):** uh text me if u make it out alive?~~

**sirius (1.11pm):** uh text me if u make it out alive?

**remus (1.12pm):** yeah duh??

**sirius (1.12pm):** okay :)

**remus (1.12pm):** :)

**sirius (1.12pm):** see u xx

-

**prongs <3 (1.12pm):** ur so fucking pathetic

**sirius (1.13pm):** wtf??

**prongs <3 (1.13pm):** ur blushing and smiling at ur phone

**prongs <3 (1.13pm):** knowinh u,, ur talking to the bloke u sent ur nudes to,,,, u probably like him

**sirius (1.13pm):** i dont like him

**prongs <3 (1.14pm):** ur forgetting soemthing tho

**sirius (1.14pm):** and whats that

**prongs <3 (1.14pm):** ur a terrible fucking liar

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if u all think,, i Craft these typos,,,, u are wrong,.
> 
> i love peter in this chapter fhdjdj leave a comment and a kudo uwu thank u


	9. blazing it & face reveal pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **sirius (12.35pm):** answer me thot
> 
> **remus (2.23pm):** did u just call me a thot
> 
> **sirius (2.44pm):** hes alive !!!!
> 
> **remus (2.46pm):** unfortunately
> 
> **sirius (2.49pm):** woah there edgelord
> 
> **remus (2.49pm):** shut up fucknut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh ny god okay so?? this is about 2 end??? alnsot??? hdjdjsjs

_monday, october twenty fourth_

 

**sirius (4.47am):** whar are u going as

**sirius (4.47am):** to the halloween party

**sirius (4.47am):** its in exactly a week

**remus (4.49am):** csn yuo dhut yhr fuck uo

**sirius (4.49am):** okay goodnight

**sirius (9.12am):** good morning!!! its a beautiful day

**sirius (9.29am):** no??

**sirius (10.45am):** wow this,,, man right here,,,,, he - he wow

**sirius (11.09am):** he sleep like a BABEY oh my gof

**sirius (12.35pm):** wake up im so bored james has gone for practice

**sirius (12.35pm):** answer me thot

**remus (2.23pm):** did u just call me a thot

**sirius (2.44pm):** hes alive !!!!

**remus (2.46pm):** unfortunately

**sirius (2.49pm):** woah there edgelord

**remus (2.49pm):** shut up fucknut

**sirius (2.49pm):** AHDHSJSJS WHAT???

**sirius (2.49pm):** FUCJNUT? I - SJSIS OH MY GKF

**remus (2.50pm):** ddhdjs

**sirius (2.50pm):** u,, mister remus sir,,,, are quite a thing

**remus (2.50pm):** oh am i now?

**sirius (2.50pm):** yes

**sirius (2.50pm):** wait don't u have any classes today

**remus (2.50pm):** no!! and therefore i slept in

**remus (2.50pm):** naturally

**sirius (2.50pm):** naturally

**remus (2.51pm):** im assuming u didnt sleep at all

**sirius (2.51pm):** u assume correct

**remus (2.51pm):** wanna share why

**sirius (2.51pm):** nnfhdhd nightmares

**remus (2.52pm):** oh those are awful im sorry :(

**sirius (2.52pm):** its ok ! usrd to it

**remus (2.52pm):** thats??? not good? at all??????

**sirius (2.52pm):** well djsjss it is what it is

**remus (2.52pm):** it doesnt have to be like this

**sirius (2.53pm):** yeah

**remus (2.53pm):** u can always tell me

**sirius (2.53pm):** yeah?

**remus (2.53pm):** yeah!

**sirius (2.53pm):** oh oksy,, thanks

**remus (2.54pm):** no worries

**sirius (2.55pm):** i dont feel like talking about it now..

**remus (2.55pm):** thsts alright sirius,, this goes st your own pace

**sirius (2.55pm):** thanks dude :,)

**remus (2.55pm):** :)

**sirius (2.55pm):** james is here and hes headed for work,, im gonna tag along for some discounted coffee

**remus (2.56pm):** are u,,,, supposed,, to get discounts on coffee

**remus (2.56pm):** from the coffee shop where ur best mate is an employee

**sirius (2.56pm):** uh no

**remus (2.56pm):** obviously

**sirius (2.56pm):** ;)

**remus (2.56pm):** smh see u soon

**sirius (2.57pm):** xx

-

**remus (3.01pm):** do we have ketchup at home

**wormtail (3.05pm):** u

**wormtail (3.05pm):** ur AT home go chcek yhe kotchen

**remus (3.05pm):** hdhdjd no i dont wanna get up

**remus (3.05pm):** do it for me, will u wormy

**wormtail (3.19pm):** IM AY WORK

**remus (3.19pm):** :((

-

**remus (4.20pm):** ha 420 blaze it

**remus (4.20pm):** god i felt like u as i typed that out

**remus (4.20pm):** also i realsied i didnt asnwer ur previous question

**remus (4.20pm):** im going as peter

**remus (4.20pm):** and lilys going as me and peters going as her

**remus (4.21pm):** lmfao

**remus (4.39pm):** arent u bsck from tje coffee sjop

**remus (4.43pm):** i miss u hhdhdh

**remus (4.43pm):** no homo tho

**remus (4.59pm):** akso heres a picture where u csn only see 1/4 of my face lmao

**remus (4.59pm):** *image*

-

**remus (4.59pm):** i was bored so i sent sirius a picture of me

**remus (4.59pm):** if he doesnt find me pretty its all on u two

-

**sirius (5.38pm):** i have NEVER

**sirius (5.38pm):** EVER said 420 blaze it to u and its beautiful that u know its a thing i do :,)

**sirius (5.38pm):** YOU GIYS ARE GOING AS EACH OTHER DJSJSJS LMFAO

**sirius (5.39pm):** james and i are going as wizards

**sirius (5.39pm):** i was coming back earlu but i decided to stay bc james was late for work snd the girl hes in lovr with was mercilessly insulting him it was lovely

**sirius (5.39pm):** u missed me?? thats gay

**sirius (5.40pm):** (i missed u too)

**sirius (5.40pm):** also

**sirius (5.40pm):** UH HEKLO??? WOW I

**sirius (5.40pm):** YOUTE FUCKIJG BEAUTIFUL??

**sirius (5.41pm):** YOU HAVE THE NOST CUTEST HAIR?? THEYRE SO CURLY

**sirius (5.41pm):** i can't see ur eyes clearly tho omg send a pic of ur eyes pls

**sirius (5.41pm):** IS

**sirius (5.41pm):** IS THAT A LIP RING

**sirius (5.42pm):** YOU DIDNT TELL ME YOU HAD A LIP RING

**sirius (5.42pm):** DO YOU KNOW HOW INSANELY HOT I THINK YOU ARE NOW

~~**sirius (5.42pm):** oh ky god im going to die i want to kiss u ndjdh~~

**sirius (5.42pm):** oh my god im goinf to die i want to kick u djdjsk

-

**sirius (5.42pm):** HE SENY ME A PIC

**prongs <3 (5.42pm): **who

**sirius (5.43pm):** REMUS,, HE SENT ME A PIC

**sirius (5.43pm):** i coukd only see a tiny bit of his face tho bUT OH KY GOD JAMES

**prongs <3 (5.43pm):** ong,, is he pretty

**sirius (5.43pm):** pretty is an understatement

**prongs <3 (5.43pm):** NICE

-

**lils (5.41pm):** u did what remus i

**lils (5.41pm):** has he said something

**wormtail (5.41pm):** ong yaeh tell us soon

**remus (5.44pm):** my phone jsut buzzed like 15 times im sure it's sll him

**remus (5.44pm):** i sjsjsjs im scared

**wormtail (5.44pm):** open his texts pussy

**lils (5.44pm):** sjsksks

**remus (5.44pm):** i?? okaydbdjsj

**lils (5.45pm):** tell us whqt he says!!!!

-

**remus (5.45pm):** its hilarious that youre implying youve said 420 blaze it to other ppl

**remus (5.45pm):** i just know u thst well

**remus (5.45pm):** oh gof,, djsjss poor james

**remus (5.46pm):** akso uH thanks djsskkss!!!!! ya! curly hair babey

  **remus (5.46pm):** u?? want a picture of my eyes??

**remus (5.46pm):** *image*

**remus (5.46pm):** here's whay thry look like right now

**sirius (5.46pm):** YOU HAVE GOROGROUS EYES

**remus (5.47pm):** oh gosh thabk you HHH

**remus (5.47pm):** they're so plain tho??

**sirius (5.47pm):** nO they look so?? comforting i guess?? like,, Warm and soft

**sirius (5.47pm):** also u hsvr freckles

**remus (5.48pm):** yes i do,, on my shoulders as well

**sirius (5.48pm):** omg,, sjskksksjs

**remus (5.48pm):** hdjsjs

**sirius (5.48pm):** HWY DDINT YOU TELL ME YOU HAVE A KIP RING

**remus (5.48pm):** YOU NEVET ADKED?????

**sirius (5.48pm):** THATS

**sirius (5.48pm):** HWAT IM

**remus (5.49pm):** hOW DO I RANDONLU SAY "oh and btw i have a lip ring"

**sirius (5.49pm):** i dON T K WNO but i nearly had a cardiac arrest by how breathtaking u are

**remus (5.49pm):** my god thsts only like 1/4 of my face??? ssjsisjs im

**remus (5.49pm):** but thank u!!!!!!!

**sirius (5.50pm):** csn u imagine what would happen to me if i saw all of ur face,, like all 4/4 of it

**sirius (5.50pm):** i would die

**remus (5.50pm):** sjdksks drama queen

**sirius (5.50pm):** djdsjsj

**sirius (5.55pm):** ur really pretty remus,, honest

**remus (5.55pm):** thank u sirius

**sirius (5.55pm):** xx

-

**lils (6.07pm):** so??

**remus (6.08pm):** he thinks im pretty :) 

**lils (6.08pm):** BEACUSE YOU A R E!!!

**wormtail (6.08pm):** awh hells yeah what pic did u send

**remus (6.08pm):** *image*

**wormtail (6.08pm):** waht yhe fcuk is he blinf u look like a,,, a Rat

**lils (6.08pm):** peter wtf

**remus (6.08pm):** biAtfh??? RHSJSI wtf djsjsjs ur the rat

**wormtail (6.08pm):** I WSA KIDIDNG BUT ok true

**lils (6.09pm):** ok but why didnt u use a pretty picture

**remus (6.09pm):** ok goodnight

**lils (6.09pm):** its fucking 6????

**remus (6.09pm):** did i fucking stutter

**wormtail (6.09pm):** i loce u remys

**remus (6.10pm):** love u too wormtail

-

**sirius (8.44pm):** halloweens in a week

**remus (8.45pm):** it is

**sirius (8.45pm):** are u excited

**remus (8.45pm):** if we're meeting theb yes i am

**sirius (8.45pm):** okay good bc i am too

**remus (8.46pm):** good

**sirius (8.46pm):** i'll see u soon remus

**remus (8.46pm):** in a week

**sirius (8.46pm):** yeah

**sirius (8.46pm):** see u soon

**remus (8.47pm):** see u soon

**sirius (8.47pm):** xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello also!!! i made a [tumblr](http://marauder-map.tumblr.com) for my writing!! i woukd rlly appreciate it if u all follow and send me prompts!
> 
> comments & kudos are my lifeline so make sure to do that uwu


	10. late night chats & a phone call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **sirius (5.45pm):** james says its his right as my brother to know what u look like
> 
> **sirius (5.45pm):** (james did Not say that i just want to see u)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> horny meets wholesome
> 
> also,, bold is sirius & italics is remus (if u know then u know)

_tuesday, october twenty fifth_

  
**sirius (3.06am):** remus?

**sirius (3.06am):** idk if ur up but i cant sleep

**sirius (3.06am):**  james is passed out drunk

**sirius (3.06am):** oh my god getting pissed on a mondah night

**sirius (3.06am):** or tuesday morning

**sirius (3.07am):** do u think people who are named after stars die just as bright and beautifully as actual stars do

**remus (3.07am):** hey

**remus (3.07am):** hey u okay?

**sirius (3.07am):** hi!! why are u up

**remus (3.07am):**  completing my assignment

**sirius (3.07am):**  oh are u done??

**remus (3.08pm):** no !! but who cares lol

**remus (3.08pm):**  so,, whats up

**sirius (3.08pm):** idk :((

**remus (3.08pm):** im all ears if u want to vent or rant

**sirius (3.08am):** its quite of a long story

**sirius (3.08am):** anf it gets a lil bit dark lol

**remus (3.09am):** i dont have anywhere to be

**remus (3.09am):** and ive got somr dark stuff too so

**sirius (3.09am):** ok ok

**sirius (3.09am):**  so uh my parents werent the best

**sirius (3.09am):** by thst i mean they had fucked up ideologies and mindsets,,, im talking about racism, anti lgbtq+, uh inbreeding and arrangef marriages and i didnt agree with them AT ALL like never

**sirius (3.09am):** they also have lots of multinationals but they earn through sources of money laundering and fraud and embezzlement

**sirius (3.10am):** think of any corporate crime and i csn assure u my family has committed evrry single onr of tjem

**sirius (3.10am):** anyway they were pretty set on marrying me off to my cousin when i was 17 bc its a fucking coming of age tradition,, sort of like a rites of passage shit

**sirius (3.10am):** it should be known my parents have alwahs been abusive,, both physically and mentally

**sirius (3.11am):** it kinda fucking sucked lol

**sirius (3.11am):** uh,, my father woukd beat me with his belt?? and my mum would lock me up without anything to eat ajd drink for like a week

**sirius (3.11am):** please dont say anything right now i just need to get this out i want u to know all this u deserve to know how fuckef i am

**sirius (3.12am):** they found out i was gay wheb i was 15

**sirius (3.12am):** i started acting out after that,,, like going to clubs and uh sleeping with thr servant boys

**sirius (3.12am):** wheb i was 16 i overheard my parents talkijg about sending me off to a gay concentration camp

**sirius (3.12am):** can u fucking belueve thst??? in thr 21st fucking century

**sirius (3.13am):** anywyas i ran off before they got a hold of me

**sirius (3.13am):** i tried to get regulus to cone with me

**sirius (3.13am):** my brother

**sirius (3.13am):** but he was so fucking brainwashrd into believing all this mess

**sirius (3.13am):** and he wouldn't listen to me???

**sirius (3.14am):** just two months later i found out he died from a drug overdose

**sirius (3.14am):** so yeab im fucked up babey

**sirius (3.14am):** the nightmares dont stop

**sirius (3.14am):** im just glad james' family took me in

**sirius (3.14am):** oh god im sorry

**remus (3.14am):** why thr fuck are u sorry

**remus (3.15am):** sirius i dont know what to say

**remus (3.15am):** this is fucking terrible and im so sorry u had to go through actual fucking hell

**sirius (3.15am):** haha yea

**remus (3.15am):** thank you so much for trusting me with thid and feeling comfortable enough with me to share this

**sirius (3.16am):** hhh

**remus (3.16am):** okay listen to me

**remus (3.16am):** u are so fucking brave?? u endured LITERSL torture at such a very young age??

**remus (3.16am):** do u know how fucking proud i am of u?? so fucking proud

**remus (3.17am):** u are so brave and so strong and i respect u so much

**remus (3.17am):** im always here if u ever want to rant about this (or anything else)

**remus (3.17am):** youre so fucking strong sirius

**remus (3.17am):** its shit what u went through and i sincerely hope u dont blame urself for ur brothers death

**remus (3.18am):** he's in a much better place now

**remus (3.18am):** and don't fucking worry im trakcing ur parents down and fucking killing tjem

**remus (3.18am):** u deserve so much of a better childhood

**remus (3.18am):** dont ever be sorry for anything like this

**remus (3.19am):** ill fucking protect u

**sirius (3.19am):** thank you remus

**sirius (3.19am):** i really needed this

**remus (3.19am):** anytime sirius

**sirius (3.19am):** i think im gonna go sleep now

**sirius (3.19am):** once again,, thank u so much

**remus (3.20am):** u dont have to thank me,, im here for u

**remus (3.20am):** sleep well

**sirius (3.20am):** u too

**sirius (3.20am):** see u soon xx

**sirius (9.54am):** good fucking morning

**remus (10.26am):** morning!!!

**sirius (11.45am):** woah hes up??

**remus (12.10pm):** oh ha ha

**remus (12.10pm):** i had classes to attend

**remus (12.10pm):** apparently i cant miss out anymore classes :((

**remus (12.11pm):** or uh,, sleep through them

**remus (12.11pm):** how are u feeling?

**sirius (12.49pm):** shdjsjs omg

**sirius (12.49pm):** prof minnie brougbt her cat in again

**sirius (12.49pm):** *image*

**sirius (12.49pm):** im doing better!! thank u 

**remus (2.12pm):** i love prof minnie & her cat

**sirius (3.00pm):** at work and this lady keeps hitting on me?? dnsjjss ma'am i am gay

**remus (3.49pm):** reminds me of the time someone sent me dick pics bc they thought i wad questioning

**sirius (3.55pm):** STOP

**remus (4.21pm):** NEVER

**sirius (5.45pm):** james says its his right as my brother to know what u look like

**sirius (5.45pm):** (james did Not say that i just want to see u)

**remus (6.03pm):** *image*

**remus (6.03pm):** ur turn

**sirius (6.37pm):** youre so hot???? holy shit

**sirius (6.37pm):** ngnfjj im gonna die

**sirius (6.37pm):** i-???? ur lip ring?????? fuck

**sirius (6.37pm):** as requested

**sirius (6.38pm):** *image*

**remus (7.26pm):** fuck ur the one to talk??

**remus (7.26pm):** jfc ur a whole model

**remus (7.26pm):** ur beautiful? like wow

**remus (7.26pm):** what type of adonis shit is this

**remus (7.26pm):** ur hair???? i want to touch it

**sirius (7.34pm):** oh my god please touch my hair

**sirius (7.34pm):** theyre really soft

**remus (7.40pm):** fuck

**remus (7.40pm):** do they really reach ur shoulders

**sirius (7.46pm):** u cant see it well in the picture but they actually go past my shoulders,,, they touch my shoulder blades!!

**remus (7.52pm):** wow

**remus (7.52pm):** ur gorgeous

**sirius (7.59pm):** u??? are more??

**remus (8.02pm):** lies and slander

**sirius (8.04pm):** hdjdjs

**sirius (8.04pm):** can i call u?

-

**remus (8.04pm):** he asked me if he coukd call me

**remus (8.04pm):** gYUS

**lils (8.04pm):** say yes!!

**wormtail (8.04pm):** ^

**wormtail (8.04pm):** also,, why hacebt u showb us whar he lookz luke

**lils (8.04pm):** ^ !!!!!!

**remus (8.05pm):** because,,,,,,, ;)

**lils (8.05pm):** wtf we wanna see ur mysterious dreamboy

**wormtail (8.05pm):** yeaj!!!!

**remus (8.05pm):** lmao No

**lils (8.05pm):** :(

**wormtail (8.05pm):** :((

**remus (8.05pm):** <3

-

**remus (8.06pm):** yes!!

**sirius (8.06pm):** dhjsjs okay

_**[incoming call: sirius]** _

_"..."_

**"..."**

_"hello?"_

**"oh, my god. hey. hi"**

_(laughs) "hey. hey, sirius."_

**"hey." (laugh) "hi."**

_"your voice is so nice." (muffled groan)_

**"oh, thank you. your voice is hot." (barely audible slap on the mouth)**

_"..."_

**"..."**

_"is it, now?"_

**"fuck... yeah. yeah, it is."**

_(laughs) "thank you, i guess. um, so..."_

**(clears throat) "yeah, hey. i just... uh, wanted to thank you for... you know."**

_"what? no. you don't need to thank me."_

**"no, no. i do. i was in a really bad place and prongs was fucking pissed. and you let me talk all about it. so... thank you for that."**

_"no, don't worry about it. anytime, sirius."_

**(bites lip) "you say my name nice."**

_(breathy laugh) "oh, do i? sirius. sirius, sirius, sirius, sirius."_

**(swallows) "yeah. remus."**

_"oh."_

**"..."**

_"say my name again."_

**"remus."**

_(grins) "yeah."_

**"..."**

_"..."_

**"for some reason i feel like i've seen you and heard you before."**

_"oh, my god. me too? like... i'm sure i've seen you in like a coffee shop or a restaurant or somewhere."_

**"yeah! have we met before?"**

_"i... i don't know?"_

**"i mean the chances are quite high, don't you think? with us knowing gid and fab... and hagrid's pub isn't even that far from where james and i live."**

_"i think so. oh, god, if we've met before and you ever tried to talk to me i would've just... stared at you. no answer, no response, just a fucking blank stare."_

**(laughs) "i would be the same. too stunned by your beauty to talk properly."**

_(buries face in hand) "god, you're such a suckass."_

**"yeah, i am, baby."**

_"i can hear you winking."_

**(laughs)**

_"you have a pretty laugh."_

**(bites lip to hide smile) "thank you."**

_"yeah."_

**"what are you up to?"**

_"oh, um. nothing, really... lily made dinner for us for the first time and it was... uh, borderline inedible. so, we've ordered pizza."_

**"wow, lily. oh, i can cook!"**

_"really? i'm a disaster in the kitchen."_

**"i learnt how to cook when i started living with james and his family. i'm quite the culinary artist, i'm afraid."**

_"you do know you're legally obligated to cook me dinner now?"_

**"of course. how could i not?"**

_(grins) "one time i tried to boil an egg, but it... burst?"_

**"oh, my god. what the fuck?"**

_(laughs) "yeah! god, it's a whole running joke here."_

**"i- i can't believe you burst a fucking egg... wow, you really are something."**

_"yeah?"_

**"yeah. you're, like, fucking amazing."**

_"says you."_

**"i know i am."**

_"so modest."_

**(grins) "you know it."**

_(rolls eyes) "are you also like this in person?"_

**"much worse, actually."**

_"nothing i can't handle."_

**"is... is that a challenge."**

_"mhm."_

**"i accept then."**

_"what? you're accepting a challenge to piss me off?"_

**(grins) "cannot believe you're implying it's a challenge for me."**

_(sighs mockingly) "you're right..."_

**"..."**

"..."

**"i don't actually annoy you or anything, right? i mean, if i do, you should tell me because i would hate to bother you and i really don't want to be annoying -"**

_"what? no. i was joking. you don't annoy me."_

**(sighs out of relief) "oh, okay."**

_"you're actually, uh, the highlight of my days."_

**(blushes and smiles) "whaaat? oh, remus, stop it."**

_(laughs) "twat."_

**"prick."**

_"rich coming from you... you sent me pictures of your prick."_

**"it's only fair you send me pictures of your cock now."**

_(unintelligible)_

**"what?"**

_(flushing) "sorry, i dropped my phone."_

**"you're a gay disaster."**

_"says you."_

**"true true."**

_"five days."_

**"shit, yeah!" (grins) "i'm excited, but also nervous."**

_"me too. it'll be really awkward."_

**"i know, right? or it'll be like when we're texting."**

_"no inbetween."_

**"hmm."**

_"..."_

**"..."**

_"..."_

**"i'm glad i sent you dick pics, remus."**

_"that's-" (laughs loudly) "god, don't say it like that. but yeah," (giggles) "i'm glad, too."_

**(laughing) "did you just... did you just giggle?"**

_"i don't giggle."_

**"oh, my god, you did. you totally giggled."**

_(rolls eyes) "shut up."_

**"make me." (bites lip)**

_(flushes) "okay. in five days."_

**(loses shit) "okay." (swallows)**

_"oh, the pizza's here. i'm gonna have to go."_

**"okay, have fun. enjoy your pizza."**

_"thank you. bye, sirius."_

**"bye, remus. see you soon."**

_**[end call] (9.23pm)** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok but was it just w me or was ao3 Not opening at all?? anyways heres [my tumblr](https://accio-prongs.tumblr.com/) so leave me prompts in my ask!!
> 
> 1 comment & 1 kudo = 1 prayer thabk u uwu
> 
> hope ur all having a nice day!! <3


	11. tops say hey & bottoms say hi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **prongs <3 (6.27pm):** i got u evans' friends number
> 
>  **prongs <3 (6.27pm):** the lupin kid
> 
>  **sirius (6.28pm):** whats his name
> 
>  **prongs <3 (6.28pm):** idk,, evans said his last name is lupin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the title has no correlation w this chap but its imp u all know it

_thursday, october twenty seventh_

 

 **lils (4.13pm):** remus

 **lils (4.13pm):** potter just asked for ur number?

 **lils (4.13pm):** he said its for his brother whos apparently gay and thinks u two might get on well

 **remus (4.32pm):** potter is trying to set me up with his brother?

 **lils (4.47pm):** yeah

 **lils (4.47pm):** should i give it to him or

 **remus (4.49pm):** i dunno

 **remus (4.49pm):** do u guys think i should give it to him hhh

 **lils (4.49pm):** okay wait wheres peter

-

 **lils (4.49pm):** look wormy and i have been talking about u and sirius and,,, we're just worried about you

 **remus (4.49pm):** what do u mean

 **lils (4.49pm):** its just,, we know you like him

 **lils (4.49pm):** what if he doesnt like u back

 **lils (4.49pm):** or maybe he does but you two have only known each other for not even a month

 **wormtail (4.50pm):** we jsut donf wanf yuo to get hurt

 **lils (4.50pm):** yeah

 **lils (4.50pm):** what if u two arent able to make it work out

 **wormtail (4.50pm):** or whar if hes actially a shit p3rson witg an extremely broinf perosnality

 **remus (4.50pm):** you guys :,)

 **remus (4.50pm):** you two are amazing and i really really appreciate ur concern

 **remus (4.50pm):** thank u!!!

 **remus (4.50pm):** but i talked to sirius the other day,, like on call

 **lils (4.51pm):** woah whaf

 **wormtail (4.51pm):** WYH DIDNFT YUO TELK UD

 **remus (4.51pm):** trust me worms,, he does not have a shitty personality hes amazing

 **remus (4.51pm):** but i guess u two are right?? lils i wouldnt mind if u give potter my number

 **remus (4.51pm):** i think i do like sirius but im sure its not reciprocated so

 **remus (4.51pm):** thanks you two <3

 **lils (4.51pm):** <3 <3 <3

 **wormtail (4.52pm):** lvoe yuo renus

 **remus (4.52pm):** love u too peter

-

 **prongs <3 (6.23pm):** oi padfoot

 **sirius (6.23pm):** fuck off

 **prongs <3 (6.23pm):** HDJSJS FUCK yoU

 **prongs <3 (6.23pm):** i need u to answer this

 **prongs <3 (6.23pm):** do u or do u not

 **prongs <3 (6.24pm):** have a crush on ur callboy remus

 **sirius (6.24pm):** jesus fuckign

 **sirius (6.24pm):** DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT A CALLBOY IS JAMES POTTER

 **sirius (6.24pm):** hes not MY anything

 **prongs <3 (6.24pm):** right ok so do u or do u not

 **sirius (6.25pm):** idk,, i guess i do

 **sirius (6.25pm):** hes so nice james

 **sirius (6.25pm):** and he sounds so smart? like u can tell it from his voice and the way he speaks??

 **sirius (6.25pm):** he makes me heart go thud thud thud yanno,,

 **prongs <3 (6.25pm):** sirius u ficking idiot ur heart is supposed to go thud thud thud or u would fucking die

 **prongs <3 (6.26pm):** okay so,, ur whipped

 **sirius (6.26pm):** yeah :(

 **prongs <3 (6.26pm):** do u think he likes u back

 **sirius (6.26pm):** i honestly dont know??

 **sirius (6.26pm):** fucking hell im a mess arent i

 **prongs <3 (6.26pm):** yeah u are but that's ok bc i love u

 **sirius (6.27pm):** i love u too jimbo <3

 **prongs <3 (6.27pm):** dont call me that fuckhead

 **prongs <3 (6.27pm):** ok so seeing as u are completely and utterly a gay disaster for one boy named remus

 **prongs <3 (6.27pm):** i got u evans' friends number

 **prongs <3 (6.27pm):** the lupin kid

 **sirius (6.28pm):** whats his name

 **prongs <3 (6.28pm):** idk,, evans said his last name is lupin

 **sirius (6.28pm):** whats up with evans and calling everyone from their last names

 **prongs <3 (6.28pm):** honestly i dont know but can u believe she agreed to go out w me

 **sirius (6.28pm):** fucking wild

 **prongs <3 (6.28pm):** padfoot i swear to god,, shes the one

 **sirius (6.29pm):** woah there jamie,, she said yes to the date,, not to ur marriage proposal

 **prongs <3 (6.29pm):** shes beautiful isnt she

 **sirius (6.29pm):** she sure is

 **prongs <3 (6.29pm):** can u get me my protein shake from the fridge

 **sirius (6.29pm):** only if u get me my charger

 **prongs <3 (6.29pm):** okay

 **sirius (6.29pm):** xx

-

 **sirius (7.43pm):** james is at work and the love of his life (who also actually agreed to go on a date with him????? fuckinf wild) laughed at his joke

 **sirius (7.43pm):** i swear to god his eyes turned into hearts

 **sirius (7.43pm):** for the record,, that was My joke

 **remus (7.43pm):** hey

 **remus (7.43pm):** what was the joke

 **sirius (7.44pm):** hi

 **sirius (7.44pm):** 'where does a mansplainer get his water from?'

 **sirius (7.44pm):** from a well, actually

 **remus (7.44pm):** LMFAO YOU STOLE ANDY SAMBERG'S JOKE

 **sirius (7.44pm):** FUCK

 **sirius (7.45pm):** ok fine,, guilty as charged

 **remus (7.45pm):** ur a fake hoe

 **sirius (7.45pm):** :(

 **remus (7.45pm):** <3

 **sirius (7.45pm):** :0 !

 **sirius (7.45pm):** heyhey can i call u when i get home?? in like,, 10 minutes

 **remus (7.46pm):** yes!!!

 **sirius (7.46pm):** ok!!!

**_[incoming call: sirius]_ (7.50pm)**

_"that wasn't even ten minutes."_

**(blushes) "i know, i couldn't wait."**

_(grins and bites lip) "oh, that desperate to talk to me, are you?"_

**(breathy laugh) "just a bit."**

_"..."_

**"..."**

_"are you walking home? you sound breathless."_

**"talking to you makes me go breathless" (barely audible slap on the mouth, muffled groan)**

_(flushes) "that... is so gay."_

**"you are so gay."**

_(laughs) "oh, what are we? five?"_

**"..."**

_"..."_

**"what were you up to?"**

_"you remember slughorn?"_

**"oh, my god. yes. the bloke with the feet kink, right?"**

_(giggles) "yeah! right, so. i'm quite rich, now."_

**(laughs loudly) "what the fuck? wow. are you still selling pictures of peter's feet?"**

_"mhm."_

**"does peter know about it?"**

_"nope."_

**(whistles) "i stand by what i said last night... you really are something."**

_(smiles) "so are you."_

**(blushes) "four days."**

_"yes! wow. feels like i've known you for like... ages."_

**"god, right?"**

_"yeah... i'm glad, though."_

**"me too."**

_"..."_

**"..."**

_"did you have any classes today?"_

**"yeah! i go to an art school and we did art theories. everyone found it boring, but i thought it was interesting. what about you?** "

_"i had english literature and philosophy today."_

**"you sound like a real swot."**

_"i'm not a swot!"_

**"yeah, you are. you probably, like... fold your socks, or something."**

_"..."_

**"oh, my god. you actually fold your socks. remus, i-"**

_"shut up! at least i'm not, like, four feet tall."_

**"i'm 5'9, bitch. just because you're a coat hanger in real life..."**

_(laughs loudly)_

**(smiles and bites lip)**

_"are you home?"_

**"yeah, i just reached."**

_"hey, i'm gonna go make dinner for myself."_

**"i'll come with you."**

_(laughs) "what?"_

**(grins) "don't hang up. i'm walking to the kitchen myself."**

_"how am i supposed to cook and talk to you at the same time?"_

**(rolls eyes) "put me on speaker, you loser."**

_"oh, peter's home." (unintelligible)_

**"hi, peter."**

_(grins) "oi, wormy. sirius says hi." (muffled) "he says hi back. he also said that he loves you."_

**"i love you, too, peter."**

_"and he kicked me out of the kitchen."_

**(smirks) "i don't blame him. you burst an egg."**

_"that was one time!"_

**"mhm, whatever you say, bitch boy."**

_"bitch boy sounds like something you would say to your submissive lov-"_

**"oh, god. don't finish that sentence."**

_(cackling)_

**"you're awful."**

_"you know it, babe."_

**(blushes) "i have a feeling you winked."**

_"i did, yeah."_

**(breathy laugh)**

_"honestly, you're such a bottom."_

**(unintelligible, a crash)**

_"woah, uh, you okay?"_

**"uh, i dropped my frying pan."**

_"did you get hurt?"_

**"no, but if you so want to talk about me being a bottom, i'm probably going to chop my finger off."**

_"..."_

**"..."**

_(laughs lowly) "you are such a gay disaster."_

**(flushes) "fuck off."**

_"what are you cooking?"_

**"uh, james wanted steak. our grill broke so i'm using a frying pan. #lifehack."**

_"i cannot, for the life of me, believe you said 'hashtag' in an actual verbal conversation."_

**(laughs) "get used to it, babe."**

_(flushes)_

**"..."**

_"..."_

**"..."**

_"sirius, when's your birthday?"_

**"november third."**

_"oh, that's quite close."_

**"yeah. when's yours?"**

_"tenth of march."_

**"nice."**

_"yeah."_

**"..."**

_"will you teach me how to cook when we meet?"_

**"we'll be at a party, but i'll sneak you off on my motorbike and, yeah, i'll teach you how to cook."**

_"you actually have a motorbike? i thought you were kidding about that."_

**(dramatic gasp) "how dare you? i'll send a picture when we hang up."**

_(smiles) "okay."_

**"..."**

_"..."_

**"it's been a whole minute since either of us said a word."**

_"i know. i'm quite comfortable with you."_

**(blushes and smiles) "yeah, me too."**

_"..."_

**"..."**

_"oh, lily's shift is almost over. i offered to pick her up."_

**"what a gentleman."**

_(rolls eyes) "i'll talk to you later, then?"_

**"yes, please. tell lily i said hi."**

_"only if you tell james i said hello."_

**"of course."**

_(grins) "see you soon, sirius."_

**(bites lip) "see you soon."**

**_[end call]_ (9.15pm)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u all enjoyed!! leave comments and kudos they make me rlly happy  
> heres [my tumblr](https://accio-prongs.tumblr.com/) drop by and say hi!


	12. the day before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **"shut up. it's your fault."**
> 
> _"no! no, it's not. you're just a disaster gay."_
> 
> **(defensively) "well, so are you!" (grins) "i can technically hear you blushing."**  
>     
>  _(blushing) "i don't blush!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i accidentally deleted this TWICE,,..

_sunday, october thirtieth_

 

 **remus (3.47am):** hey are u up

 **sirius (3.52am):** hi why are yoU up at this hour

 **remus (3.52am):** couldn't sleep

 **sirius (3.52am):** why not

 **remus (3.52am):** i mean i WAS asleep but had a nightmare :(

 **sirius (3.52am):** oh no

 **sirius (3.52am):** do u wanna talk about it

 **remus (3.53am):** i mean im here aren't i

 **sirius (3.53am):** do u wanna call?

 **remus (3.53am):** no im prolly gonna breakdown & cry haha lolzers

 **remus (3.53am):** i dont know where to stsrt from tho

 **sirius (3.53am):** how about u start from the nightmare?

 **remus (3.53am):** okay

 **remus (3.55am):** it was just the same,, a few years back i got into a really bad car accident. it just me and my father and he was fucking tipsy,, not even proper drunk,,, and he refused to let me drive. he didnt see the other car coming round and i tried to swerve us but we toppled over. it was just that but we never topple over in my dreams. i always wake up when i swerve the car away and soemtimes when i dont,,, the dream goes on a loop. its fucking torture

 **sirius (3.55am):** oh my god

 **remus (3.55am):** apparently i was in a coma for a couple of months but when i did get home i found out my father had left me there,, like he left without me. some stranger called tje ambulance and stayed with me until my mum got to the hospital. he even met with me when i got better.

 **remus (3.56am):** my father didnt even visit me once when i was in the hospital,, love that father son relationship that we have

 **remus (3.56am):** i have scars everywhere sirius. everywhere. all over my body. all over my face. its fucking disgusting.

 **sirius (3.56am):** oh my god im so fucking sorry

 **remus (3.56am):** you dont have to be. honestly im just being a dramatic bitch,,, i feel like im overreacting

 **sirius (3.57am):** FUCK NO???

 _ **[incoming call: sirius]**_ **(3.57am)**

**_[call denied]_ **

**sirius (3.57am):** what the fuck pick up tje call remus

 **remus (3.58am):** i dont fucking want to

 **sirius (3.58am):** okay i respect that

 _**[incoming call: sirius]** _ **(3.58am)**

_**[call denied]** _

**remus (3.58am):** you said you respected that bitch

 **sirius (3.59am):** well i fucking lied pick up the call

 **[incoming call: sirius]** **(3.59am)**

_(snaps) "what?!"_

**"shut up."**

_"excuse me?"_

**"yeah, you heard me. shut up."**

_"sirius, what -"_

**"shut up, remus. listen to me."**

_"..."_

**"don't say anything. god... i - what you went through was hell. you are not overreacting. you're perfectly reacting. there's a different hell for all of us. and this one was yours."**

_"..."_

**"nothing i can say or do will fix or help you feel better... but i'm here for you. whenever you feel down or if the nightmares get bad... you can talk to me. i'm usually up till four in the morning, so it's okay. even if it's after that..."**

_"..."_

**"thank you for trusting me with this. it takes a lot of... courage and strength. to share something like this. thank you, remus."**

_"..."_

**"remus?"**

_(whispers) "thank you."_

**"anytime... i'll fucking protect you, too, man."**

_(laughs weakly) "what?"_

**(flushes) "you said that when i, uh, told you my shit. so. yeah."**

_(closes eyes, a smile, a tear) "goodnight, sirius."_

**"goodnight. see you soon."**

_**[end call]** _ **(4.28am)**

 **sirius (11.12am):** REMUS

 **sirius (11.12am):** TOMORROW

 **remus (2.34pm):** SIRIUS

 **remus (2.34pm):** YES OH MY GOD

 **sirius (3.22pm):** IM SO EXCITED

 **remus (3.56pm):** ME TOO

 **sirius (3.59pm):** HDJDJDU

 **remus (3.59pm):** are u busy rn?

 **sirius (3.59pm):** no

 **remus (3.59pm):** can i call u then

 **sirius (3.59pm):** YES

 _**[incoming call: remus]** _ **(3.59pm)**

_"hey."_

**"hi! how are you feeling?"**

_"much much better. thank you for... you know."_

**"no, you don't have to thank me. you did the same for me."**

_(bites lip) "still..."_

**"it's okay!" (grins) "pay me back tomorrow."**

_(laughs) "and how so?"_

**"oh, i don't know... maybe a kiss or a drink. it's up to you."**

_(swallows) "okay... i think i like the first, uh, method of, um, payment." (blushes furiously)_

**(smirks) "the first one? yeah, me too."**

_"yeah..."_

**"well, don't forget to do that, then."**

_"i don't think i can."_

**(bites lip) "is that so?"**

_"mhm..."_

**(squeezes eyes shut) "you're really pretty, remus."**

_(laughs loudly, blushing even more smh) "what?"_

**"i said what i said."**

_"you're an idiot... i guess it's part of the charm."_

**(smiles widely) "the charm?"**

_(rolls eyes) "yeah, the charm."_

**"i have a charm?"**

_"yeah, yeah."_

**(grins) "really?" (breathy) "thanks, remus."**

_"do you have a praise kink?"_

**(inaudible)**

_"hello?"_

**"fucking hell, mate, do you just whip out shit like that?" (imitating remus) "do you have a praise kink?"**

_(laughs) "what? you just..."_

**"i just what? i fucking ran into a wall."**

_"you what? i can't believe you ran into a wall. wow."_

**"shut up. it's your fault."**

_"no! no, it's not. you're just a disaster gay."_

**(defensively) "well, so are you!" (grins) "i can technically hear you blushing."**

_(blushing) "i don't blush!"_

**"oh, yeah? i bet when i tell you that i really want to kiss you will make you blush."**

_"no, i- ... wait what?"_

**(barely audible slap on the mouth) "fuck..."**

_(teasingly) "aw, you want to kiss me?"_

**"fuck off."**

_"oh, but, i really want to kiss you, too."_

**(smiles) "really?"**

_(smiles) "yeah."_

**"okay. that's good."**

_"yes, it is."_

**"..."**

_"..."_

**"i have to go, now. can i call you later?"**

_"okay. yes. yes, please."_

**(bites lip, grins) "okay. okay, i will."**

_"see you, sirius."_

**"see you soon."**

**_[end call]_ (4.46pm)**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when sirius says _there's a different hell for all of us. and this one was yours._ that's important. i want you all to read this over and realise it.
> 
> i hope u all enjoyed!! leave kudos & comments! heres [my tumblr](https://accio-prongs.tumblr.com/) drop by and say hi!


	13. halloween pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **sirius (5.31pm):** im not tiny
> 
>  **remus (5.34pm):** pls.. ur like 2 feet tall
> 
>  **sirius (5.36pm):** SHUT UP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is borderline nsfw (call the horny police)

_monday, october thirty first_

  
**sirius (4.58pm):** i am eating ramen

 **sirius (4.58pm):** they are: expired

 **remus (5.12pm):** wh

 **remus (5.12pm):** are u ok

 **sirius (5.16pm):** they're not that bad ngl

 **remus (5.19pm):** are u fucking ok

 **sirius (5.23pm):** yEs just a few hours kiddo

 **remus (5.26pm):** kiddo?? i could easily pin u against the wall

 **remus (5.26pm):** a few hours!! im excited

 **sirius (5.28pm):** oh??

 **sirius (5.28pm):** n me too!!

 **remus (5.28pm):** mhm ur like tiny

 **sirius (5.31pm):** im not tiny

 **remus (5.34pm):** pls.. ur like 2 feet tall

 **sirius (5.36pm):** SHUT UP

 **remus (5.37pm):** lmao when does the party start

 **remus (5.37pm):** (when will u actually be there)

~~**sirius (5.37pm):** will u actually pin me against the wall fuck~~

**sirius (5.37pm):** the party starts at 9

 **sirius (5.37pm):** (ill be there by 10)

 **remus (5.37pm):** nice

 **remus (5.37pm):** ur going as a wizard u said?

 **sirius (5.38pm):** yes! prongs n i are wizards

 **sirius (5.38pm):** he'll be wearing an invisibility cloak

 **sirius (5.38pm):** but its just a transparent raincoat

 **remus (5.38pm):** LMAO

 **remus (5.38pm):** im dressing up as peter so im trying to find the most outrageous socks from his sock drawer

 **sirius (5.38pm):** JSJS why

 **remus (5.38pm):** peter has this thing

 **remus (5.38pm):** HAVE I NOT TOLD YPU

 **remus (5.39pm):** PETER HAS THIS THING WJERE HE WEARS LIKE BRIGHT MISMATCHED SOCLS

 **remus (5.39pm):** HE HAS THE MOST RIDICULOUS OUTFITS HERES LIKE,,,, POPULAR IN OUR UNIVERSITY FOR TBAT

 **sirius (5.39pm):** omg

 **remus (5.39pm):** YEAH HDJDJS SO YOU'LL BE SEEIJG ME IN THAG

 **remus (5.39pm):** oh god you'll be seeing me in that

 **sirius (5.39pm):** im really fucking excited

 **remus (5.40pm):** shut up

 **sirius (5.40pm):** no

 **sirius (5.40pm):** make me

 **remus (5.40pm):** i fucking will

 **sirius (5.40pm):** oh???

 **remus (5.40pm):** mhm

 **sirius (5.40pm):** shut up shsjjs

 **remus (5.41pm):** can i call u?

 **sirius (5.41pm):** yes please

_**[incoming call: remus] (5.41pm)** _

_"hello."_

**"hi."**

_"how was your day?"_

**(smiles) "pretty uneventful... oh, wait, i quit my job."**

_"what? why? wait, what did you do anyways?"_

**"i worked at a library."**

_"..."_

**"shut up."**

_(grinning) "i didn't even say anything."_

**"i know what you were going to say."**

_(laughs) "why'd you quit?"_

**"it got a bit boring. you see, remus, i'm a man of wildness and adventure. a library is not an adventure."**

_"it sure is. libraries are so -"_

**"okay, we get it. smartass. you swot."**

_(laughs)_

**(grins) "tell me about peter and lily."**

_"well, peter... he's been my best mate since first year. don't know what i could've done without him during school. he smells like cheese, but that's okay because i love him. he's got the most wildest personality and even though it's not obvious, you'd find that out if he wants you to."_

**"he sounds nice. tell me about lily."**

_"he is. lily... actually, the three of us went to the same school, but we became friends with lily during fifth year. we both were prefects and had most of our duties assigned together."_

**"swot."**

_(grins) "shut up. lily is fucking great. she's like... she's sort of like my mum. she's helped me come out to my family, was there for me when i dealing with my father. yeah, she's an angel. lily's so fucking funny, but also scary. oh, you'd love her. there's something about you that i know she'd love."_

**(bites lip) "is that so?"**

_"yeah. i would love for you to get to know both pete and lily. it'd be great. like, almost all of my favourite people being friends? love that."_

**(blushes) "aw, am i a favourite people?"**

_"well, yeah, dummy." (grins) "tell me about james?"_

**"you're my favourite, too. james... he's, like, my brother. i've known him since first year and we instantly became best mates. he's got a bigger heart than he can keep, but he's painfully selfless and is always ready to be there for me. when i ran away... his family took me in without a second's hesitation. james... james is my real family. his mum and dad are my mum and dad. i love him and i would be nothing if not for him and his family. so. yeah. oh, and he's got a shit sense of humour, but it's fine because his laugh is funnier than most of his jokes."**

_"james sounds like a real gem."_

**"he is. remus! you would love him. i mean... i keep telling james how much you two would get on and how much he'll love you, but you two seriously would, like, click."**

_(laughs) "i'm sure. i guess we'll find out in a few hours, yeah?"_

**(softly) "yeah."**

_"..."_

**"..."**

_"wait, what friendship level are we on?"_

**"what?"**

_"you talked about them when we first started talking. friendship levels. you said you'll tell me the story behind your nickname. and james'"_

**"oh, yeah! i can't believe you remembered. we're on level 10."**

_"ah, nice."_

**"yeah! for the nicknames... james calls me padfoot because... uh..."**

_"did... did you - did you step on a pad?"_

**"I DIDN'T SEE IT. IT WAS ON THE FLOOR AND IT WAD UPSIDE DOWN SO THE STICKY PART GOT STUCK TO MY FEET AND I - STOP LAUGHING AT ME!"**

_(wheezing) "jesus christ."_

**"SHUT IT."**

_"i -" (starts laughing again)_

**"this was back in fourth year. name got stuck."**

_"how cute. you call james prongs, right?"_

**"yeah, oh, god. this is absolutely hilarious. this greasy git we don't like stabbed james with a fork on his arse."**

_"oh, my -" (wheeze)_

**"yeah, i was fucking livid in the moment, of course."**

_"of course."_

**"but it was hilarious after. he still has the puncture wounds. we never forgave snape for that."**

_"wait... snape?"_

**"yeah, the greasy git i mentioned."**

_"severus snape?"_

**"holy shit, yeah. how do you know?"**

_"he used to work with lily and i at our old job and outed me to everyone there. people weren't so, uh, accepting and fired me. lily didn't want to keep up with that bullshit so she quit."_

**"holy shit, what the fuck?"**

_"yeah, he always was a totaly shit to peter and made several inappropriate advances towards lily and insulted her when she repeatedly turned him down. when she made it clear she wasn't interested, snape thought it was because she and i were dating and tried to find quote, unquote prove why i wasn't worthy of her love. that guy literally was on crack. i cannot believe you had to endure him, too."_

**"jesus... we hated snape. god. fuck, i'm sorry."**

_"oh, no, it's fine. this was almost a year ago."_

**"still..."**

_"it's fine, sirius. but yeah."_

**"that's severus snape for us."**

_"that he indeed is."_

**"..."**

_"..."_

**"so, like, are you out now? like, out of the closet?"**

_"hm? oh, yeah. you?"_

**"hells yeah, baby."**

_(laughs)_

**(grins)**

_"peter and lily gave me nickname, too."_

**"what, really? you didn't tell me."**

_"i know. they called me moony back in school."_

**"moony... why moony?"**

_"it's dumb."_

**"tell me!"**

_"ahh, okay. okay. so. sixth year. my birthday. lily snuck in a bottle of red wine from god knows where belonging to god knows who... i - fucking hell - i got drunk and tried to 'skinny dip' in the bathtub but ended up slipping my arse off. my bottoms slipped down and, well... the name moony was born."_

**"oh, my god." (cackling)**

_"shut your trap." (grinning)_

**"i would have paid to see that."**

_"i think peter has a video of it."_

**"tell him to send it to me!"**

_"why?" (grinning) "that desperate to see my arse?"_

**(flushes) "you wish."**

_"no, you wish."_

**"shut up."**

_(grins)_

**(bites lip)**

_"..."_

**"..."**

_"sirius?"_

**"i like it when you say my name."**

_(blushes) "sirius sirius sirius."_

**"remus remus remus."**

_(soft exhale) "yeah..."_

**(swallows) "fuck, i really wanna see you. and kiss you. and maybe suck your dick."**

_(closes eyes) "... fuck. yes. me too. please. just a few hours."_

**"just a few hours."**

_"okay, i'm gonna go before... uh -"_

**"yeah, before we, uh..."**

_"yeah. okay?"_

**"okay."**

_"see you in a few hours, sirius."_

**"see you in a bit, remus."**

_**[end call] (7.58pm)** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL LOOK AT THIS DJSJSJ (big kudos to The_Silent_Narrator for the raincoat idea ur pr rad) 
> 
> heres [my tumblr](https://accio-prongs.tumblr.com/) drop by and say hi!
> 
> leave comments n kudos u cowards


	14. halloween pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "hi," sirius whispers, as if sharing a secret.
> 
> "hey," remus whispers back and it all was clandestine.
> 
> sirius laughs. "you're tall."
> 
> remus flushes, shaking his head. "you're just short."
> 
> "no," sirius walks a step closer and now their chests are almost touching and sirius can feel the oxygen from his chest leaving and he wonders if remus can feel his beating heart. "no," he says again, "you're tall and you're real."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was so difficult to writr i didnt know how to give justice to their first meeting omg pls b nice :(

**sirius (9.43pm):**  im leaving for the party!!

 **remus (9.43pm):**  lily wanted to get there early so im already there!

 **sirius (9.43pm):**  omg

 **sirius (9.43pm):**  ill be there in ten minutes

 **remus (9.43pm):**  omg okay okay

 **sirius (9.43pm):**  sjdjsjsjs

 **remus (9.43pm):**  text me when u get here?

 **sirius (9.44pm):**  yEs yes

_**[incoming call: sirius]** _ **(9.58pm)**

_"hey."_

**(laughs nervously) "i'm here."**

_"oh."_

**"yeah."**

_"so... where are you, exactly?"_

**"uh, right outside the front door."**

_"is james with you?"_

**(bites lip) "no, he's gone to meet lily."**

_(blinks) "... my - my lily?"_

**"no, the girl i told you about. the one he likes. we call her evans, but that's her last name. she told him to call her lily the other day... that's groundbreaking, to be honest."**

_"..."_

**"hello? remus, have i lost you?"**

_"that's my lily..."_

**"...what?"**

_"lily evans is my lily and i'm assuming james is james potter which obviously means that you're... you're sirius black."_

**"... lupin?"**

_"stay right where you are."_

**"i -"**

**_[end call]_  (10.18pm)**

-

sirius isn't nervous. sure, he is shaking and sweating like mad, but it's probably the cloak he is wearing as a part of his costume. but, he isn't  _nervous_  nervous. well, not  _that_  nervous especially now that he's found out remus is actually the lupin boy james has been trying to set him up with... the same lupin boy sirius had tried to hit on once because of a massive crush he had on him when james had newly started his job at the coffeeshop.

remus has told him to stay put before hanging up abruptly just a minute before and sirius' brain is already going in a frenzy because what if remus doesn't like his in-person personality? what if remus thinks he is stuck up and annoying? a bit too much?

_bolt back home?_

_stop it._

sirius can't think; he is jittery with nerves and excitement. the sudden realization that he is, in fact, actually really going to meet remus after fantasizing about it for two whole weeks hits sirius like a rock and the grin spreading on his face is hard to fight and so he unlocks his phone and scrolls far back, reading their first ever interaction ever, patiently waiting for remus to find his way out to him.

the front door swings open and remus steps out.

-

for a second, everything pauses. and then, it makes sense.

remus knows he has seen sirius somewhere and it does make sense. it's all clear, fucking perfect actually.

sirius black's best mate, james potter, works with remus lupin's best mate, lily evans, who also happens to know gideon and fabian who, obviously, happen to know peter pettigrew who coincidentally works at hagrid pub's where he ' _wrote_ ' remus' number in one of the bathroom stalls...

fucking peter.

"peter, you  _absolute_  knob..." remus mutters, downing the last of his beer. he pockets his phone and leaves the empty room he has locked himself in to answer sirius' call. "peter, you  _absolute_  unit, where the  _fuck_  are you?"

after minutes of scanning the packed dance floor, where every party usually finds peter, remus finally catches potter - james - laughing along with lily and peter.

"oi, lupin!" james exclaims, enveloping him in a big hug. remus laughs and mentally kicks himself at his own stupidity because,  _god, it is so fucking obvious._

"remus." he smiles.

james gives him a confused look, "uh, what?"

"my name... it's remus."

james eyes widens at the realisation, his lips trying (and failing) to form words, strongly reminding remus of a blowfish gasping. "wait... remus as in...  _the_  remus?"

remus bites his lip and gives him a sheepish smile, "the one."

"oh, my god..." james rubs a hand over his forehead. "where - where is sirius?"

"outside. waiting for me."

lily frowns, tired of being left in the dark. "remus, what is going on?"

sparing a glance at peter, remus grins. "something special, lils. i'll tell you everything soon enough, but first," he turns to peter who squeakes, "thanks, wormy."

he turns, ignoring lily and james' shouts over the loud music, feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket, remus brings it out and starts walking towards the front door.

 **wormtail (10.24pm):**  ok whar wad thaf

 **remus (10.24pm):**  u said u wrote my number on the bathroom stall at hagrids pub

 **remus (10.24pm):**  but u actually gave it to sirius didnt u

 **wormtail (10.24pm):**  aw fcuk u founf kut

 **remus (10.24pm):**  thank u for that

 **wormtail (10.24pm):**  gross,, (ur welc) go n kis ur boyf

remus shakes his head, fighting back a smile. sirius is standing outside the door, waiting for him and he is almost giddy with excitement.

he reaches towards the door and steps out.

-

sirius' head shoots up as remus steps out, closing the doot behind him. he looks absolutely ridiculously adorable in his mom jeans which are a bit too short, reaching just past his ankles, showing off his brightly mismatched neon socks. his hawaiin t-shirt already has a beer stain on it and sirius laughs, smiling fondly as remus crosses over to him, almost completely towering over him.

for a beat, neither of the two say anything in the favour of staring into each other - grey meets brown - taking in each other - remus' lip piercing, sirius' hair, the freckles on remus' nose, sirius' pink lips, remus' chipped black nail polish, sirius' broad shoulders.

"hi," sirius whispers, as if sharing a secret.

"hey," remus whispers back and it all was clandestine.

sirius laughs. "you're tall."

remus flushes, shaking his head. "you're just short."

"no," sirius walks a step closer and now their chests are almost touching and sirius can feel the oxygen from his chest leaving and he wonders if remus can feel his beating heart. "no," he says again, "you're tall and you're  _real_."

remus, emboldened by sirius' close proximity, steps even further and slowly brings his hand up. "yeah, i am," gingerly placing his hand on sirius' left cheek, he bites his lip and lets out a breath. "i'm real and so are you."

and before sirius knows it or remus can process it, sirius has pushed remus up against the front door, standing up on his tiptoes, hands grabbing remus' neck down and he smashes his lip against remus' own and swears on all the stars that he sees heaven.

remus lets out a strangled moan and he grabs sirius by his hips switching their positions in a flash so that sirius' back slams the front door and their bodies are pressed tight, close and hot -  _god, so hot_.

"fuck," sirius groans as remus moves down to kiss his neck, nipping and nibbling in his wake and sirius hands slip underneath remus' shirt, who gasps and shudders as the other boy rakes his nails down his back. "fuck, remus."

they're both panting, both embarrassingly hard, and remus moans unabashedly. "fuck, say my name again."

"remus, remus, remus, re - oh,  _god_ ," remus had rolled his hips experimentally, "fuck,  _remus_."

the heat, the friction and the feeling of remus so close to him is sending sirius into an overdrive. he's close and remus is breathing hard as if he's close as well and sirius screws his eyes shut and summons all his willpower to pull away from remus' sinfully godly lips.

"god, you're so hot." remus mutters, understanding sirius' message so pulls his hands from underneath his shirt, and presses them to his lips and sirius can't help but smile.

"shut up, i'm already hard as it is," to prove his point, he presses his crotch against remus' thigh and shudders. "but," he pulls back, "i don't want to make a mess of my costume... it's rented, you see."

remus snorts and nods. he's flushed and his lips are swollen and pink. "need to think of a major boner buster."

"i don't need to... you smell awfully a lot like cheese and that's enough of a major boner buster itself." he sniffs remus' neck and grimaces. "why do you smell like cheese, remus?"

"because!" remus splutters, "because i'm dressed as peter! he smells like cheese, i've  _told_  you this!"

the two are still pressed close and sirius grins. "weird."

"yeah."

"how'd you get the smell?"

remus matches his grin. "i rubbed all the cheese in the house all over myself. it was borderline disgusting."

sirius snorts, "you're dumb."

remus sighs in mock defeat, hanging his head down. "yeah, i guess i am... but, you did kiss me first, so who's really dumb here?"

"alright, you got me there," grins sirius.

"hey," remus shifts and sirius rests his hands lightly on his waist. "wanna move inside?"

sirius hums in response and cuddles closer. his,  _ah_ , problem is gone (thinking of peter in his arms instead of remus really did the trick) and he's sure he's never felt this comfortable, especially when he feels remus' arms encircling him.

resting his chin on top of sirius' head, remus asks, "hey, do you know who pettigrew is?"

"oh, yeah, he's the rat man."

"what?"

"the rat man. well, james and i call him the rat man... he's actually the bartender at hagrid's pub."

"why do you call him the rat man?"

"he always has a picture of his rat and he keeps showing it to us."

remus rolls his eyes, "it's a mouse."

"what?" now, it was sirius' turn to be confused.

"it's a mouse, not a rat. and that's peter you're talking about. my peter. wormtail."

sirius pulls to frown at remus. "well, that can't be right. he, uh, he actually gave me your number."

remus nods, "yeah, i figured."

"he also told me to tell you i found it in the loo."

"that's what he told me as well. but i figured it out when you called me just now."

a thoughtful look passes over sirius face, "why would he do that, then?"

"uh, my best guess is because he was mates with you and james and knew that james worked with lily and that i used to go there quite often and that you still do go there. we would've crossed paths and eventually figure it out anyways."

sirius hums. "and why would he ask me to say i found your number in the loo?"

"well, most probably because i would've blocked you the second you would have told me peter gave you my number. i always refused to be set up with."

"oh... and how did you react to that?"

remus pauses. "well, i never really did react. i just acted. i found him and thanked him and came to you... but, i'm happy he did that. he knew i wasn't interestingly in dating then."

"and... and now?" sirius voice sounds small.

"well, i did ask for sirius black's number, didn't i?" remus gives him a small smile.

sirius flushes, "yeah, but you didn't  _know_  me, did you?"

"you're right, i didn't. but, uh, yeah i am, um, interested in dating, now."

sirius bites his lip and clocks his head. "well, what a coincidence. so am i."

"something should really be done about this, don't you think?"

sirius nods gravely, "oh, i most absolutely do think, mr. lupin."

remus snorts, shaking his head, smiling, smiling so much, smiling too much. "you're an idiot."

he sighs in mock sadness, in mock defeat. hangs his head, resting it against remus' shoulder. "i am, aren't i? but who's standing in whom's arms?"

"whom's?," laughs remus. "but, well, i guess you have a point there."

sirius smiles and the stars in his eyes are brighter than his name. he steps on his toes and kisses remus softly and slowly. "oi," he whispers against his lips. "wanna date me?"

remus arches an eyebrow, "are you asking me to be your boyfriend?"

"well, what do you say, flower?" sirius winks.

" _flower_?" remus bursts out laughing, trying to untangle himself from sirius' embrace who only presses closer, kissing his neck, smiling against it.

"got you to laugh, didn't i?"

"you're  _such_  an idiot, i swear to god," remus grins, cupping sirius' face to kiss him properly.

"be my boyfriend, please?" sirius asks in his kiss.

"yes, yes."

-

the party is in full swing by the time remus and sirius make their way back inside. they find lily and james chatting animatedly and narrate their whole story and laugh about how they would have to meet, sooner or later and how they seemed meant to be.

they found peter on the dance floor (no surprises there) and sirius hugged him and thanked him and remus slapped him up across the head a bit too hard, but grinned at him all the same.

sirius now comes back clutching two cold bottles of beer and plops himself down on the sofa next to remus, who was watching james and lily dance. "hi, here you go."

"hi, thank you." he shifts so that his body is facing sirius. "james and lily kissed."

his eyebrows shoot up till his hairline. "no way," he says in incredulous disbelief.

"yes way," grins remus. "saw them snogging in the far corner."

"well, good on prongs."

"good on lils."

sirius shifts and scoots closer so that their half crossed knees are pressed together. "hey."

remus smiles for the millionth time, "hey."

"i'm sorry for not saying anything about pettigrew. and for lying about finding your number in the loo when pettigrew was the one to give it to me."

remus shakes his head, "you don't have to be sorry. i'm quite glad you didn't tell me or i wouldn't have gotten the opportunity to know you. that would've been a big shame."

"yes, that would've been quite a shame."

"hmm and peter's always been setting me up with the msot ridiculous people but hats off to him this time."

sirius sips from his beer and leans in close, strongly reminding remus of an excited child. "oooh, tell me all about it."

remus rolls his eyes, "he once set me up with arse called gilderoy lockhart... he was different, to say the least. god, he was a major jerk. and then he set me up with a fucking  _minor_  - hey,  _stop_  laughing - who wouldn't stop crying when i tried to end the date. do you know how hard it is to get little girls to stop crying?"

"how did you not know she was a minor?" sirius howls with laughter.

"she didn't look like a minor! how was i supposed to know. oi, you twat, stop laughing."

"fucking weird."

"yes, it was." remus takes a sip from his beer, smiling into his bottle when he sees sirius eyeing his throat. "eyes up here, black."

sirius rolls his eyes and presses closer, leaning forward, a silent request for a kiss and remus knows he has no choice but to kiss him. they pull away, eyes lingering on the other's lips.

remus laughs.

"what are you laughing on about, lupin?" but he's smiling at him.

"you."

sirius raises an eyebrow. "you're laughing at me?"

"no, you idiot. i'm laughing  _because_  of you. you make me laugh. and smile. and feel nice."

sirius flushes. "you too, moony."

remus blinks. "did you - did you just? call me  _moony_?"

sirius doesn't answer, just stares back at remus.

"well, if that's how you want it to be,  _padfoot_."

and when sirius smiles, the whole room feels much brighter.

they spend the rest of the party like this, sitting close, thighs and arms pressed together, blushing furiously and giggling uncontrollably when they would catch the other staring at them.

maybe it was the too many beers kicking in or maybe it was the other's presence near them, but the two could swear they have never felt this lightheaded and blissfully happy in a really long while.

many hours later, but still not enough, it is time to leave.

the party had come to an end a while ago and it was just remus and sirius, their best mates, some other close friends and the twins hanging out and drinking.

sirius grabs remus' hand, holding him back, letting lily, james and peter walk ahead of them.

lily turns, "remus, love, you coming?"

he stumbles and sirius catches him. "hm? oh, yes. i'll be right there. you guys go ahead."

"alright then, mate," james waves. "see you around."

"bye, james." he turns on the spot and giggles. "i am  _so_  drunk," he whispers.

sirius laughs, "yeah, you are."

"padfoot, 'm drunk on you."

"oh, god," sirius groans, lips twitching into a smile. "you really are drunk."

"on you."

"shut up."

remus winks, "make me, why don't you?"

"oh, my god."

"no," remus winks again, "it's remus."

sirius snorts and circles his arms around remus, holding him close. "moony."

remus hums, pressing further into sirius' arms. "i like it when you call me moony."

"i won't stop calling you moony then," sirius brushes over a golden curl.

"that's nice."

"i can't believe you're here." sirius presses a kiss to remus' hair, smelling vaguely of flowers.

"me neither. i like this."

sirius hums in response, tightening his arms around remus.

"so, d'you still wan' to be my boyfriend?"

frowning, sirius pulls away. he cups remus' face and forces to look into his eyes - grey meets brown. "what are you on about?"

"i mean, d'you still wan' to do this?" remus muttered.

"well, of course. why - why are you asking this?"

"hmm, i dunno. i guess i thought you wouldn't really want to be with me."

"of course i want to be with you. remus, listen to me. i really like you. and i think i will like you for a really long time. i do want to be your boyfriend, but only if you want."

"i do want. want you. uh, you. to be mine," he stammers. "uh, my boyfriend. i mean."

sirius laughs, "okay then."

"okay... kiss me?"

the soft plea, the hands in his hair and the nose nudging against his is something so precious it makes sirius heart ache and so he does kiss remus as much as he can until james calls out at them to knock it off.

they laugh lightly against each other's lips, the moment unstolen and safe. linking hands, they make their way to the trio waiting for them and hug each other tight. "when will i see you again?" sirius murmured against remus' shoulders.

"soon," he kisses on top of sirius' head. "sooner than you know it."

sirius smiles and remus smiles back. he gets in the car with lily and peter, rolls down the window, shoots his head out and leans up to give sirius another kiss, ignoring the hooting and groans of their friends. "soon, yeah?" remus pulls back and pushing a lock of hair behind sirius' ear.

sirius nods and bites his lip to hide his smile. "yeah. see you soon, remus."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhhhh!!!
> 
> leave comments n kudos!! <3
> 
> heres [my tumblr](https://accio-prongs.tumblr.com/) drop by and say hi!


End file.
